


Protective Custody

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (some violence early on but not graphic or violent enough to warrant a warning), Eventual Kara/Lena, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, KARA JUST WANTS TO KEEP LENA ALIVE OKAY, Minor Angst, Sharing a Bed, for about 4 seconds, forced cohabitation, i'm trash, it was meant to be slow burn but it got real gay real fast, just Kara being an awkward bi dork and Lena trying to play it cool, sort of, there were negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: Set after 2X01. After the attempt on Lena's life, Kara asks the DEO to check there aren't any more of Lex's goons lurking. In order to completely do that, Lena needs to go off-grid with round the clock protection. Kara volunteers to watch her, but she doesn't expect Lena's protection to lead to something more.





	1. Chapter 1

Supergirl sighed in frustration, running her hands through her hair. “Miss Luthor… would you please listen to what I’m saying?”

“As soon as you listen to me, Miss Danvers.” Lena replied steadily, her blue eyes boring into Kara’s own. “The renaming ceremony is over and done with, and the threat has been eliminated. I am not going anywhere.” Seeing the hero’s eyes were wide caused Lena to roll her own. “Of course I know who you are! I have full access to my brother’s files, not that I needed them considering you showed up here with Clark Kent. If you were trying to be subtle, bringing a lit stick of dynamite would have been less obvious.”

Kara stopped pacing for fear of wearing a hole through the carpet, and instead slumped onto the pristine white couch Lena was occupying one end of. “Miss Luthor, I need you to leave the city. Yes, you killed that guy your brother sent, but he might not be the last. All we need is for you to go elsewhere until we can sweep the city and the building just so we can be sure it’s safe.”

“I can’t. I’ve just begun to reclaim this company. The renaming was yesterday. People still associate L-Corp with Lex, and I need to do something, I can’t just disappear to god knows where until you give me the all clear!” The CEO replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’ll be a week, at most.” Kara told her.

“With no internet.”

“We can’t have you broadcasting.”

“And no phone.”

“Someone could trace the signal.”

“No laptop.”

“We can’t be too careful. Anything projecting a signal could lead one of your brother’s men right to you.”  
Lena got off the sofa and walked to the window, gazing at the sun sinking over the city skyline. “I have a company to run, Miss Danvers.”

“And I have a city to protect.”

“So focus on someone else. I’ll take my chances.”

“And if you die?”

For the first time, Lena didn’t have a quick response. “If I die… maybe L-Corp will be remembered for something other than my brother.”  
Kara scoffed. “You can’t be serious.” Lena’s scarlet lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes shone with a fire Kara recognized from Alex, Miss Grant, Lucy, even herself. Lena was determined to get her way. If she wanted to protect her, Kara would have to compromise. “Give me an hour.” With that she shot out the window towards the desert as the last rays of sunlight began to fade.

Fifty-six minutes later, Supergirl stood inside Lena’s office once more, with a case strapped to her back. Lena raised an eyebrow in a silent question and Kara hurriedly zipped it open. “It’s from the D- the organisation I work with. Standard issue laptop. Untraceable and undetectable. You have a flash drive, right? Save whatever you need onto it. Then we’ll go.”

“Where?” Lena asked.

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” Kara told her.

Lena grabbed a USB out of her desk drawer and plugged it into her laptop. “Fine. I’ll just save a few files and we can go.” Working quickly, she removed the drive and scrawled a note to her secretary.

“What are you writing?” Kara asked. Lena glared at her. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so blunt. I just need to know that if someone else gets their hands on it they won’t be able to use it for anything.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a little bit paranoid?”

“I’m just trying to keep you safe.” The hero responded.

“Besides, it’s not like I can tell her where we’re going, is it? You haven’t even told me that yet.” Kara said nothing and Lena shoved the drive into her pocket, grabbing her car keys with the other hand. “Am I allowed to drive, or are you going to force me to wear a blindfold and a pillowcase on my head?” Irritation leaked into the brunette’s voice, mixed with the frustration that comes from forced ignorance.  
Kara’s eyes widened. “No, no. That would be ridiculous.”

“So where are we going? I’m still new to town so I might need you to direct me.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Why?”

“Do you need to go home? Pick up a few things?” Lena nodded. “Where?” Lena told the hero her address. “I know where that is. Hop on.”

“Excuse me?”

“My boots. Stand on my boots.” Kara said, holding her arms out awkwardly. “You can take off your heels if you want, it might help you keep your feet on mine but then you’d have to hold your shoes, so you need to make sure you’re holding them tight enough unless you want to leave your shoes here so you can pick them up next time you come back.” Kara cut herself off, realising she was rambling.  
Lena, suddenly frazzled, ran a hand through her hair. “I hate flying.”

“Well, in terms of fast, safe, reliable transportation flying with me is your best bet.”

Lena snorted. “Have you thought about taking out a travel ad? Just in case the whole superhero thing doesn’t work out?” Kara grinned, and her stance became a little more certain. She took a few steps towards the CEO, arms still outstretched and smile wide. Lena sighed, kicking off her heels and picking them up. “Promise not to drop me?”

“I can promise I’m a lot safer than that helicopter.” Kara’s grin widened again, but Lena had to suppress a shudder at the thought of the nightmare ride, the memory still fresh in her mind.

“Where do you want me?” Lena asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “um, if you stand on my boots,” Lena moved her feet to where Kara gestured, “put- put your arms around my neck,” she thought she saw the hint of a blush grace the hero’s cheeks as she did as requested. Kara looked up, exposing the unblemished skin of her long neck to the brunette. Her lips moved, but, despite their close proximity, Lena failed to hear the words that fell from her lips, although if she had to guess she would say it was some kind of prayer. The idea that Kara felt the need to pray before flying with her did little to ease her mind, and she tensed slightly, standing a little straighter and clinging a little tighter to the blonde’s neck. Kara’s hands slid around her waist, the grip firm but reassuring, and she lowered her head. Neither of them had realised before, but they were the same height now. Lena was slightly shorter, but with the added height from standing on the blonde’s boots, they were staring into each other’s eyes. Kara felt Lena’s breath on her cheek and hoped Lena couldn’t feel her rapidly increasing heartbeat.

“Okay, so, we’ll go to your place first, then to the safe place. I’ve flown that sort of distance before. With a passenger it shouldn’t take more than five minutes.” Kara winced slightly as Lena tightened her grip, not from pain, but from knowing Lena wasn’t happy with the arrangement and that there was no way around it. “Ready?” The arms around her neck became even tighter. Kara decided to make the flight ten minutes and go slower. She tightened her own grip around the shorter woman’s waist, being careful not to do it hard enough to hurt her, but enough to reassure her that Kara wouldn’t let go.

Gradually, Kara lifted the pair of them off the office floor and towards the open window. Slowly laying back with Lena on top she drifted out of the opening and into the night sky. She took a deep breath, sighing happily at the clear air. Lena, upon seeing the suddenly far smaller city stretched out below her, had a very different reaction. Kara thought if she were a human Lena would have choked her by now. Lena’s legs had wound themselves around Kara’s waist and her face was buried in the taller girl’s shoulder. Kara’s hands slipped from Lena’s waist to her shoulders, seeking a firmer grip. When she thought the other woman was in a secure position she started towards her apartment.

“Which floor are you on?”

“Penthouse.”

Kara’s head fell slightly to the side, resting on top of Lena’s. Kara’s feet touched the tarmac of Lena’s building in seven minutes.

“You okay?”

Lena unwound her body from the other woman’s, hastily stepping back and smoothing out the creases that had formed in her suit. In the darkness Kara thought she saw a flush on her cheeks.

“I’ll get my things. How long will I be gone for?” Lena asked as she opened the roof door and headed down a narrow, brightly lit stairwell.

Kara didn’t hesitate in following her. “No longer than a week, Miss Luthor.”

“Kara, I think we’re on a first name basis by now.” Lena replied, fishing her keys out of her pocket.

“Right. Sorry Miss Lu- Lena.” Seeing the other woman turn the key in the door, she dashed in front. “Sorry, I just should probably go in first just in case…” At the other woman’s nod, she opened the door and entered the dark apartment, leaving Lena in the hallway.

Immediately, she heard a noise from her right and heavy footsteps. A hand clutching a knife came flying towards her and she grabbed it by the  
wrist, snapping the bone. She heard a sharp gasp from the doorway, and she spun around, keeping a firm hold on the potential assailant. Lena was standing in the hall, and a man was behind her, with his arm around her neck and a knife against her throat.

The man in the hall paled upon seeing her face. “Supergirl?” She looked at the position of the man. There was no way she could get to him without hurting Lena in the process. It turned out, she didn’t have to. Lena raised one foot and drove her heel into the man’s foot as hard as she could. Using his weakened grip to her advantage, she forced his arm away from her neck and turned, punching him. He flopped like a rag doll onto the floor. Kara wasted no time, hitting the other man hard enough to daze him.

Kara scanned the rest of the apartment with her X-ray vision before nodding to Lena who entered, flicking on the lights.

“You’re clear. The police station is less than a full block from here. I can be there and back in thirty seconds. Lock the door. If anything does happen, scream. I’ll hear you.” With that she dashed out the window, holding the men by their shirts.

Lena hurried to her bedroom, grabbing a backpack she had told herself she would go on a hike with from by the door and opening her wardrobe. She looked at her hand, assessing the damage from the punch. Her knuckles hurt to move them. She had no doubt that they would soon be bruised and swollen. Soon Kara was standing in the doorway. “Thank you. You saved my life. Again.”

“It was nothing but we need to get you packed and out of here before someone else shows up. What do you need?”

“Usual stuff. Shoes. Toiletries. Can you grab me some clothes?” She replied as she headed towards the ensuite. Grabbing shampoo, deodorant,  
her toothbrush and some toothpaste, she shoved them all into a cloth bag and headed back into the bedroom, where Kara was standing with an armful of t-shirts. The case already held socks, shoes, jeans and pyjamas.

“I uh… I didn’t…” Kara spluttered.

Giving the case a once over, Lena realised it was missing underwear. “I can’t tell if you’re chivalrous or a prude.” If the blush that decorated the hero’s skin was anything to go by the latter was correct. She dumped the cloth bag in the case and grabbed a weeks’ worth of underwear from her drawer, not bothering to check what she was actually picking up. It’s not like anyone was going to see it, anyway, and she just wanted to get out of the penthouse. Collecting the shirts from Kara and zipping up the bag, she went to grab it by the handle only for Kara to slip it onto her own back.

“It’s okay. I got it. The extra weight will probably mess up your balance, anyway.” Lena shuddered at the idea of losing her balance while clinging onto Kara in mid-air and decided not to fight her on this. “Your hand.” Kara’s tone was laced with worry.

“It hurts to move it. I think it’s just bruised.”

“My sister is a medic. She’ll be at the apartment. She can take a look at that.” Lena nodded her consent. Kara opened her arms again and Lena went to assume her previous position, standing on her boots. When she moved her arms around Kara’s neck her injured knuckles brushed her other arm and she flinched. Kara picked up on it. “Oh shoot. Okay, um… If you can’t grab my neck, we’ll just have to do this the old fashioned way. Hop down.”

Lena placed her feet back on the floor. “What’s the old fashioned way?”

“This.” Suddenly she was very literally swept off her feet, as she was gathered in Kara’s arms. Her uninjured hand looped around the blonde’s neck and her injured left hand rested on her own stomach as Kara effortlessly carried her towards the window. She adjusted herself in Kara’s arms, once again burying her face in the crook of her neck. Kara’s arms tightened around her knees and back and Lena had to fight back a  
blush at the realisation she was being carried bridal style by this woman she barely knew.

She kept her face buried in Kara’s neck and her eyes closed, inhaling the scent of berry shower gel and something else that smelled the way she thought stardust might. It could have been a minute or an hour later that they touched down again but Lena felt Kara carefully placing her down on a couch. She opened her eyes. “Are we here?”

“Sorry, I thought you were asleep.” Kara frowned.

Lena waved her concern away. “It’s fine. Really. I wasn’t asleep.” She half smiled at the girl who smiled back.

“Oh. And yeah, we’re here.” She gestured to something Lena couldn’t see. “Alex, this is Lena. Lena, this is my sister Alex. Alex, Lena hurt her hand. We got jumped when we stopped by her apartment.”

A woman with short brown hair who looked very little like Kara in an all-black outfit sat on the couch next to her and began to inspect the damage to her hand. “What’d you do? Punch a guy?”

“Yeah, actually.” Lena replied. Alex looked at her with something like approval before returning her eyes to her damaged knuckles.

“Can you do this?” Alex demonstrated a few hand gestures and Lena repeated them with some effort. “Definitely bruised, but I don’t think you broke anything. You should be fine in a week or two. Just don’t punch anything else.” She looked back up at Lena again and smiled, which she returned. The brunette stood up from the couch, pulling Kara into a hug. “Call if you need anything. If not, I’ll see you next week.” With that she left, leaving the other two alone in the apartment.

“So can you tell me where we are now?”

“We’re in my apartment. Kitchen is there, bathroom is there, bedroom is there.” Kara told her as she pointed to each section of the fairly open living space. “I usually get takeout so there’s a stack of menus by the phone if you want, but I have real food in the fridge and the cupboards, too. It’s mainly cereal and salad though, since I can’t cook. But if you wanted to cook for yourself I think I have enough ingredients to make something. If there’s anything you need let me know and I’ll add it to the grocery list. What am I forgetting? Um, books over there” she gestures vaguely to an overflowing bookshelf in the corner. “help yourself if you get bored. And I’d really prefer it if you didn’t leave the apartment, but if you absolutely have to I grabbed you a pair of sunglasses when we were in your apartment and you can borrow one of my hoodies. It might be a little big on you but the two things should hide your face well enough. Am I rambling? I feel like I’m rambling.”

“A little.” Lena smiled. She couldn’t help but find the other woman’s awkwardness endearing.

“Right. Sorry. Um… I’m going to get out of this suit and into my PJs. I’ll change in the bathroom and leave your bag in the bedroom. There’s a free drawer in my dresser if you want to unpack. It’s the second one down.” In a blur of red, blue and blonde Lena was alone in the living room. Deciding that was the best course of action, she went into the bedroom and began to unload her backpack into the drawer Kara had mentioned. She almost burst out laughing at the underwear she had packed. Not one thing matched and everything seemed to be made of silk or lace. “Serves me right for not bothering to check.”

Deciding that if Kara was going to get ready for bed, she should as well, she pulled on a pair of leggings and a tank top Kara had packed for her and went back into the living room, to be greeted with the sight of the defender of National City, Girl of Steel, and her sworn protector in bright pink pyjamas with cupcakes and rainbows on them. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “You ready for bed?” Lena nodded. Even without the multiple assassination attempts, it had been a long day. Kara beamed. “Well, goodnight.” She flopped onto the sofa.

“Wait, is that where you’re sleeping? I saw a perfectly good bed in there.”

“I thought you’d want the bed.” Kara shrugged.

“It’s big enough to share, surely.”

“Well… I didn’t think you would…” Kara began to shuffle awkwardly, looking at her feet and avoiding eye contact.

“Kara, it’s fine. You shouldn’t have to give up your bed for me. We’ll share.” Lena decided to leave out that she’d probably feel safer with Kara  
close. She was less than a metre away when they got jumped in the hallway. She’d never get to sleep with Kara in an entirely different room. Not tonight.

Two minutes and a lot of nervous shuffling from Kara later, the two were comfortably lying in bed, and Lena had fallen asleep. Kara shifted slightly away, wary of ending up in a compromising position come morning. Lena apparently had other ideas, and she shuffled over to the blonde in her unconscious state. Kara, unable to stay awake any longer after the day’s exertion, felt herself surrender to sleep after Lena’s arm encircled her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara Zor-El Danvers had been in a lot of strange and awkward situations before. She had been an alien on a foreign planet. She had been shot out of the sky and taken to a secret government base by her sister. She had fought her aunt over National City. She had (however briefly) dated her boss’s son. She had never woken up spooning Lena Luthor before.

But here she was. From the slightest rays of sunlight that had come into the room, she estimated it was about eight in the morning. Her face was buried in raven hair that smelled slightly of apples and a soft body pressed against hers. It wasn’t overly muscular by any means, but it was toned. Kara caught a whiff of perfume with a scent she couldn’t quite place. The brunette stirred, shifting slightly on the mattress, and Kara’s hand slipped from Lena’s hip to her stomach. The brunette ground back into Kara, bringing them impossibly closer, her ass rubbing against Kara’s hips. The blonde’s eyes doubled in size when Lena let out a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan and she slowly moved away from the brunette and out of the bed, grabbing her phone off the nightstand.

She sat on the couch and called the second number on her speed dial. “Kara? What is it? I’m on my way to a board meeting.”

“Sorry, Miss Grant,” Kara replied in her best imitation of Alex when she had a sore throat.

“It’s Cat,” she said distractedly. A second later she spoke again, and a hint of worry creeped into her tone. “Are you alright? You don’t sound well.”

Kara grimaced. She hated lying to Cat but needs must. “I’m not sure. I woke up with a temperature, a headache, a sore throat-”

Cat snapped back into boss mode at the thought of germs. “You’re ill. Take as much time as you need. Don’t come into the office. I can’t risk getting sick.”

“I have a doctor coming and after that I can work from home. I’ll still get everything done.” Kara assured her.

“I should expect so. Feel better, Kara.”

“Thank you.” With that Cat hung up.

“Huh.” Kara said in her regular voice. “That was easy.” She fired off a quick text to Alex, asking if she could get another DEO doctor to diagnose her with something that was contagious and lasted a week. She didn’t think Cat would take kindly to a doctor’s note with the surname Danvers.

Heading to the kitchen she poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk, deciding to check the news for any updates on Lex or Lena.

“Supergirl left the two assailants outside the police station, giving only a brief statement to the at-desk officer before flying off. The assailants are said to have been targeting Lena Luthor, the CEO of the recently renamed L-Corp. Inside sources say this is not the first such attack. Miss Luthor was unavailable for comment as she seems to have dropped right off the grid-”

Kara quickly muted the report on hearing footsteps come towards her. “So what are they saying?”

“What?”

“Kara, I could hear the report. Well, I heard ‘Luthor’ and ‘assailant’. What are they saying?”

“That they know about the guys last night and that I stopped them, that they’ve connected it to the first guy at the ceremony, and that they can’t find you for comment. They also don’t seem to know who’s targeting you or why, if they did say then I missed it.”

Lena nodded, walking to the kitchen and getting herself a bowl of cereal, sitting on the couch next to Kara. “So long as they don’t think I did it unprovoked.” Lena said, turning towards Kara slightly. “Thank you again, for all of this.”

“All in a day’s work.” Kara smiled. “I called the office. Took the week off.” When Lena opened her mouth to respond Kara cut her off. “I’ve never taken a sick day in over two years of working there. Plus, I feel weird about leaving you here alone. You don’t know the city, so you can’t really go anywhere without me, and I hate to bring up last night, but you were really close to me when that guy almost got you, and my office is all the way across town. I’m not sure even I’d be able to hear you if you needed me. I do, however, have my sister and one of her friends on standby. They work for this- government branch I work with. They’re good at protecting people. If I have to leave for groceries or Supergirl related business one of them will take over.” Lena nodded. Kara had another spoon of cereal and Lena noticed something that made her blush.

“Um… Kara…” she called, drawing the girl’s attention, “you have…” she gestured on herself, at the point where her neck and shoulder met. Kara went to the mirror on the wall.  
She had a faint smudge of scarlet lipstick on her neck. Her face turned the same colour as the streak in seconds. “Oh.” Grabbing a tissue, she went to wipe it away. She couldn’t help but wonder what colour a longer lasting mark would leave. Her eyes drifted to the raven haired woman, reflected alongside her in the mirror with a small smile on her face. She wondered if she could leave her a similar mark. Shaking her head slightly, she swiped at the makeup until it came clean off, looking, but not quite feeling, as though it had never been there.

When she turned around, Lena was gone. She briefly panicked before she heard a tap running, and saw Lena washing up her bowl in the kitchen sink. “You don’t have to do that.” Kara found herself saying.

“Nonsense, you’re keeping me alive, the least I could do is clean up after myself.” Lena replied, voice full of amusement. She found the hero’s awkwardness endearing. Kara went back to eating her cereal, while Lena finished washing up and found a rerun of an old sitcom to watch on TV. Five bowls later, Kara washed up her own utensils. “So… about that laptop… is there any setup that needs doing or can I just turn it on?” Lena asked.

Kara went and found the case by her window. “Yeah. Um… it’s actually my laptop. So you’ll need the password. And I never charge it, so there’s that.” She handed Lena the bag.

“Don’t you need this? I heard you on the phone. Not… not all of it. I wasn’t eavesdropping or anything. I just heard you say something about working from home so I assumed.”

“It’s fine. I have this government one which I never use but you need to and I have the one given to me by CatCo for CatCo business.”

Lena nodded her thanks and set up the laptop while Kara disappeared to get hers. Soon they were sitting side by side on the sofa working through several documents. As Lena grunted in frustration and began to type furiously with her uninjured hand Kara’s stomach rumbled. Loudly.

“Sorry.” Kara muttered, checking the time. “Oh, hey, it’s almost one. Do you wanna order lunch?”

“Sure.”

“Any preference?”

“Chinese?” Lena asked. Kara grinned. This week might be even better than she thought. Dashing over to grab the menu on top of the takeaway pile, she handed it to Lena.  
“I think they have my order memorized by now, so take your pick.”

Lena eyed the menu, realizing as she read just how hungry she was. “17 and 32 look good.” Kara nodded, dialing the number without even having to look at the menu. Lena didn’t know whether to be amused or impressed.

Half an hour later Kara had paid for their food and they sat on the sofa with a pile of containers in front of them. Lena almost couldn’t see the surface, there were so many. “Where do you put it all?”

“Alien metabolism. I have to have about ten times the calories humans are meant to have per day.” Kara replied, eating her food at an alarming rate.

“You know it’s not going anywhere, right?” Lena asked amusedly. Kara smiled sheepishly and tried to slow down, but ultimately failed. Lena found her enthusiasm oddly endearing, and caught herself grinning at the other woman.

Once they had finished their meals the pair went dutifully back to work. With Kara’s input Lena drafted and sent a message to her assistant explaining that she would be gone for the week for her own safety and attached a press release, which Kara then developed into an article for Cat, which she emailed late after the release enough that it was feasible that she had written it as the news broke, not with prior knowledge.

When she got a response email from Cat saying thank you as hadn’t yet put someone on it, she grinned and put her laptop away. Lena, seeing this, saved her progress and set her own device aside, stretching after sitting in the same hunched position for so long.

It had been a few hours since they last ate. “You hungry?” Kara asked.

“Not particularly.” Lena replied. “Do you need to eat?”

Kara’s stomach grumbled in response. “I might just grab a bowl of something. Don’t want to bother with takeout now if we’re ordering later anyway.”

“I put the leftover Chinese in the fridge.” Lena suggested.

Kara’s eyes widened. “There were leftovers?”

“Yeah. They put an extra order of pot stickers in my bag.”

Kara looked like a kid on Christmas. “Extra pot stickers?” The next thing Lena felt was her hair being blown back from her face as Kara ran to the fridge, collected her prize, and sat back down on the couch, legs crossed and fork at the ready. This time Lena couldn’t hold back her laughter. Kara just seemed so enthusiastic, and about leftovers of all things. A blush began to heat the hero’s face. “Ten times the calories, remember?” Hearing that only made Lena laugh harder, attempting to hide it behind her hand and Kara found herself joining in. She scarfed down the pot stickers as Lena picked up the remote control and looked for something to watch on TV.

“Nothing on.” Lena muttered.

“We could watch a movie.” Kara suggested. “I have a ton down there. Take your pick. Although I do have to tell you that sci-fi movies frustrate me. I have a tendency to yell at the TV.” At Lena’s expression, she blushed, muttering “the science is just wrong.”

“Well, I have similar issues with romantic comedies.” Lena told her. “Love at first sight my ass.” That was the first time Kara had heard Lena swear and it made her grin. Lena’s next words, however, did not. “Horror movie?”

“Sure.” Kara replied. “So long as you don’t laugh when you realize I’m not that fearless.”

Lena smiled. “Is it possible that I’ve found your weakness, Supergirl?”

“Shut up.”

Lena picked out Grave Encounters and loaded it into the player. “I think I’ll get changed.”

“Me, too.” Kara said, running to get a clean pair of pajamas and disappearing into the bathroom. Lena rooted through her drawer and grabbed a pair of loose pants and a vest. When she went back into the living room Kara was on the couch, holding a large bowl and a bag of unpopped corn. Lena watched as the blonde removed her glasses and a hot beam of light shot at the bag. She instinctively shielded her eyes and when she lowered her arm and looked at Kara again the Kryptonian was holding a slightly steaming bowl of popcorn.

“Neat trick.” Lena told her, taking her seat next to Kara on the couch. Kara reached for the remote to press play. Lena found herself not paying half as much attention to the movie as she was to Kara. Kara tried to stay calm, but without fail every time there was a jump scare Kara would leap up in her seat, spilling popcorn over both of their laps. Lena had seen this movie so many times before she almost had it memorized, so after the fourth time she was showered in popcorn, when she knew there was a jump scare coming, she placed a reassuring hand on Kara’s knee. It stopped her jumping, but only did a little to prevent the fear flitting across the blonde’s face. The next time a scare was coming up, Lena shifted a little closer to Kara, keeping her bad hand on Kara’s leg and pressing her left side against Kara’s right. Kara didn’t seem half as scared now as she had even five minutes ago. Towards the end of the movie, Lena was surprised to feel her eyes sliding closed. Kara was even more surprised to feel a sudden weight on her shoulder. She glanced to her side and saw the raven haired woman had fallen asleep on her.

Kara switched off the movie. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

 

From: Alex  
Just finished taking apart her car. Good thing, too. There was a tracker on the bumper and a small bomb inside the engine set to go off when the ignition was started.

To: Alex  
Good thing I got you to check, then. If you can can you please put it back together when you're done?

From: Alex  
*Sigh* Fine.

 

Like last night, Lena shifted in her sleep. Kara supposed it was a common occurrence. Her mouth fell slightly open and a drop of drool landed on Kara’s shoulder. Kara could only smile. No human should be that cute. Dammit, Danvers, you’re here to protect her, not fall in love with her, she thought.

Careful not to disturb her, Kara reached for her laptop and ordered pizza for dinner before setting the device aside. She didn’t move after that until the doorbell rang. Gently, she eased Lena off her shoulder and laid her on the couch before paying for her food. She left a pizza on the counter for Lena to eat when she woke up and scarfed down the others.

When it didn’t look like Lena would wake up anytime soon, Kara sighed. The events of the last few days were probably taking their toll. Not wanting Lena to wake up sore from the couch, she gently lifted the raven haired woman off the couch and into the bedroom, placing her on the mattress, under the blanket. She scrawled a note in case Lena woke up, telling her where the leftover pizza was and settled down next to her, falling asleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK there was meant to be some more story progression here but it just weirdly turned into kinda domestic Supercorp fluff with a teensy bit of story at the end...


	3. Chapter 3

Today Lena woke up first. She tried to rub at her eyes, only to find her right arm was numb, and her left still injured, the knuckles now a mix of dark purple and sickly green. Instead she stretched, raising her left arm over her head and blinking to accommodate the bright light streaming through the blinds. Looking to her right side, she saw the problem. Kara was laying on her arm, curled against her side, snoring gently.

She shook her head, smiling at the unconscious woman. “Kara?” She used her left forearm to reach over and lightly nudge her. The superhero rolled over in her sleep, away from her, and Lena used the opportunity to free her arm.

Looking at the clock, Lena saw that it was almost midday. She went to the kitchen, searching for some coffee, and found nothing. Looking around some more, Lena discovered that the two of them had finished off the milk and cereal, too. Cracking open the laptop, she did a quick search and found a supermarket not two blocks from the apartment. Deciding that it was the least she could do and that Kara would be hungry when she woke up, especially after not eating all morning, she threw on some clothes, the sunglasses Kara had got her and one of the blonde’s oversized hoodies. She scrawled a quick note on a spare piece of paper and grabbed her purse and a set of keys smaller than Kara’s set. She assumed they were the spares.

Five minutes later she returned carrying a grocery bag, only to see the alien frantically pacing the apartment, the same way she had on the first night when she had tried to convince Lena to come with her.

On hearing Lena close the door, Kara’s eyes snapped towards her. “Where were you?”

“I went to the store.” Lena replied, unsure why Kara was responding this way.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Kara snapped. Minutes ago she had woken to find the other side of the bed empty. She had searched the apartment, hadn’t found Lena anywhere, and had gone into panic mode.

“I left a note.” Lena replied, pointing at the coffee table. Kara picked up the scrap of paper and read it through. A blush began to form on her cheeks, but her embarrassment was quickly gone, reminded of her upset.

She stormed over to the woman who was coolly putting the milk away. “You need to tell me! I could have gone with you. What if something had happened to you? What if someone saw you?”

“I wore the glasses and your hoodie and no one so much as looked in my direction. I’m perfectly fine, Kara.” Lena told her in a stern, no nonsense tone that she usually reserved for emotional employees. Impulsively, Lena wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

That seemed to calm the blonde. “Okay, okay. Just… don’t do that again, please? Or at least wait until I’m awake.” Lena could see her point, and if she were Kara her first thought wouldn’t be to read a scrap of paper on the coffee table, either. Slowly, she nodded.

“I got more milk and cereal.” She said, pulling an armful of boxes out of the grocery bag. “I wasn’t sure how many you’d need, so I got four. Just to be safe.”

“Thanks.” Kara said, somewhat awkwardly. She was probably embarrassed about her minor freak out.

“And coffee. I don’t know how you take yours, though.” She added, loading up the coffee pot, determined to breeze past the brief episode.

“Milk and two sugars.” Kara replied. Lena made their drinks and sat with Kara on the couch in time for the twelve o’clock news.

“Jeez, one day off work and my schedule goes out the window.” Kara joked. Lena laughed, and some of the tension in the room dissipated.

“Me too, apparently. I woke up probably about five minutes before you did.” She said. “I think waking the dead would have been easier than waking you.”

“Careful who you say that to. They might think it’s some evil plan.” Kara laughed.

Lena’s smile flickered. “You know I’m not evil, right?”

“Well, I did just watch you put the milk in your bowl before your cereal.” Kara grinned, not picking up on Lena’s mood change.

“Kara.” Lena said, making sure Kara was looking at her before she spoke again. “I’m not evil. I’m not my brother. I’m determined to do good. You know that, right?”

Kara cocked her head to one side. “There’s a fire. Other side of town. There are trucks heading there now. They won’t make it in time.” She ran into the bedroom, only to emerge seconds later in her super suit, talking into an earpiece. “You’re on your way. Great, me too.” She turned to Lena. “Someone’s on their way to guard you. They’ll be here in a couple minutes. Her name is Lucy Lane. The code word is ‘Papa’. Only after she’s said it do you respond and let her in.” With that she shot out of the window.

Lena could see how she fooled people. The endearing awkwardness and warm smile Kara had had only a minute ago were replaced with a fierce confidence and hard stare. She stood straighter, and would have intimidated her had Lena not spent the last few days getting to know her. Just the outfit seemed to change her completely.

A knock at the door startled her out of her musings. “Miss Luthor? This is Lucy Lane. The code word is papa. Repeat, the code word is papa.” Lena walked to the door and let the agent in.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” The woman that entered had bright green eyes and a soldier’s stance. She stood in the middle of the room and turned on her heel. 

Lena locked the door, sure the woman wouldn’t hurt her despite her body language. “So you’re Lena Luthor?”

Lena nodded, already cautious about where this was going.

“And Supergirl, you like her?”

Lena felt her cheeks heat up slightly. “Y-Yes. I like her. She’s been good to me. She’s saved my life so many times in the last few days, probably more than I know.”

Lucy nodded in confirmation. “Agent Danvers told me to tell you your car is back to normal.”

“What?” Lena asked.

“We, uh, we took apart your car to check for anything out of the ordinary. There was a tracker on the bumper and a bomb hooked up to the ignition, set to go off when you next turned the engine on.” Lucy replied, unsure why Kara wouldn’t tell her. “The threat has been eliminated. She probably didn’t want to unnecessarily worry you.”

“Do you and she work together?”

“Yes. I work with the same branch of government as Supergirl.”

“I know who she is Miss Lane.” Lena told her. “Lex had a file on her and Superman.” Seeing Lucy’s face, and the clear distrust etched on it she knew what she had to do. “Give me a second.” She opened the DEO laptop and plugged in her memory stick. Once Lex’s files were transferred to the drive, she deleted them from the computer and handed the stick to Lucy. “This is what he had. There is also a copy on my L-Corp account.” Snatching another scrap of paper from the table, she scrawled her login. “Delete them, edit them, do what you want. I don’t care.” She held out the paper to her. “Trust me now?” Lucy took the paper and the drive, careful to keep her expression neutral.

“Thank you.” Lucy said plainly. She sat on one end of the couch, gesturing to the other. Lena walked over and joined her. “Kara is special.   
More than most. You know that, right?”

“Yes…” Lena replied, now even more confused than ever.

“Kara is naïve and sweet and entirely too trusting. Be careful. Don’t start anything you can’t go through with.”

“I think you have the wrong idea. Kara and I… we’re… friends.”

“I know, and I’m not trying to pressure you, I just don’t want her to get hurt. I’m not saying be her best friend or anything, I’m just saying don’t start anything you won’t commit to. She gets hurt easily.”

“I have to say, this is sounding a lot like the hurt my best friend and die speech…” Lena began, suddenly uncomfortable. It wasn’t often she felt out of her comfort zone like this. Maybe it was the quiet intensity on Lucy’s face, or the topic of discussion, but Lena was beginning to evaluate the window, as a potential escape route.

Lucy shrugged. “I know. Alex told me to give you something to this effect.”

“Why?”

“Because Alex is Kara’s sister and you’re a Luthor.”

“I’m not my brother. I’m determined to fix things. Give where Lex took. Create where he destroyed. I know I may never be able to fully   
restore the balance, but I’m doing my best. You can understand that, can’t you?”

Lucy nodded. “I have a sister. We’ve never seen eye-to-eye, we butt heads, and I’m still trying to escape her shadow.”

“Lois Lane?” Lucy’s sour expression told her the answer. “I read a few of her articles for the Daily Planet. I always found them quite biased.” That earned her a small quirk of Lucy’s lips.

“Alright.” Lucy reached into her bag and took out a stack of papers. “Do you mind if I get some paperwork done? Kara told me you’d be busy with your own work.” Lena nodded and Lucy began reading through a thick stack of paper. Lena couldn’t help but feel like she’d passed. She grinned and began the work she’d set aside for today.

The two of them worked relentlessly, stopping only for coffee every hour or so. Lena switched on the news, keeping an eye out for any updates on Supergirl. She felt Lucy watching her.

When she finally found a news channel, she saw Kara fly headfirst into danger, taking her chances with a burning building and rescuing a small boy from the flames. She flew in and out of the chaos, saving as many people as she could until the fire department showed up. The footage showed her ushering everyone away. Just as it seemed to be over, Lena saw something that made her heart stop. “The left side of the front wall is collapsing. The building’s going to give way.” Lucy’s eyes shot to the screen, and she cursed, picking up her phone and speaking rapidly into the receiver. Lena watched Kara, unable to tear her gaze away. Her eyes widened as she received the message and she flew back towards the still burning pile of brick and flame.

“No, you idiot! Get away!” Lucy yelled at the screen, her phone having already disconnected.

Lena focused on Kara’s eyes. She was staring at the weakest part of the wall. Then her eyes lit up with an idea. “She knows what she’s doing.” Lena found herself saying. Her voice sounded strangely calm, considering what she was witnessing. “Kara has a plan.”

“How do you know that?” Lucy demanded, obviously concerned for her friend.

“You can see it.” Lena told her, not a hint of doubt in her voice. “Look.” On screen, Kara flew quickly around the perimeter of the building, cooling everything with her ice breath as she went. She skidded to a halt just in front of the weak spot, and began to press it, forcing it back into shape. When it was close enough, she gave the cement surrounding it a blast with her heat vision, enough to melt the newly solid cement, and then refroze it. “Told you.”

On screen Kara grinned, and Lucy saw a similar smile cross Lena’s lips. She had a feeling she might need to give Lena the real don’t-hurt-my-best-friend speech very soon. Then Supergirl, victorious, took a few steps away from the building, running and leaping into the air, but instead of flying Lena watched her hit the tarmac. Alex came out of the crowd, dressed in the all-black outfit Lena had seen her in a few days ago, and helped Kara up. Lena saw a smear of red on Kara’s chin that wasn’t there a second ago.

“Lucy, what’s happening?” Lena’s voice sounded small to her ears. 

Lucy’s response sounded like she was underwater. “She must’ve blown out her powers.”

“Will she be okay?” Lena asked.

Lucy nodded. “It’s possible she’ll have to spend a few hours under sun lamps back at base. Then she’ll have to do tests. Or they might just have Alex bring her straight back here. Depends on how much of a fuss he puts up.” Lucy told her, pouring herself some more coffee and returning to her paperwork. Lena took a deep breath and sat at her laptop, resolving to get some more work done. Instead she found herself staring at the words, but not reading them, her mind blank. She was broken out of her trance by Lucy calling her name. “Kara put up a fuss. She should be back in half an hour. When she gets back she needs to sit by the window or on the balcony so she can absorb sunlight to restore her powers.” Lena nodded, a small smile drifting across her lips at the thought of Kara arguing with scientists and doctors and agents, bargaining for her release.

Then she remembered their conversation earlier and her smile faded when she realised she had never got an answer. The next half an hour went both too slow and too fast. When the knock came on the door she felt as though she had waited a century for Kara to return but also that she had arrived before Lena was ready, despite not having actually done anything in the half an hour. When Lucy opened the door, she cast the laptop aside and launched herself into Kara’s arms, causing the blonde to stumble back a few steps, her arms reflexively slipping around the dark haired woman.

“So, um, Kara, I’ll see you tomorrow for game night?”

Lena stepped back. Kara frowned. “Uh…” She glanced at Lena. “I guess so.”

“Was that a question?”

“I’ll let you know. I’m going to have work to do plus the powers thing. I’ll text you.” Kara replied, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.  
Lucy nodded, reaching to grab her jacket from the coat hook. She crammed her stacks of documents into her bag and headed towards the door. “See you soon. Bye Kara, Lena.” As the elevator arrived she stepped in. A grin spread over her face and she yelled “wear protection and don’t forget lube!” as the doors slid closed.

Kara glared at the elevator doors hard enough to convince Lena she was trying to melt them. Suddenly a blush started spreading across her face from her roots. “She didn’t… I don’t… we don’t…”

Lena laughed. “It’s fine, Kara. I know she was joking.” Kara’s entire face was covered in a blush, and Lena felt bad, pulling her inside the apartment. “I was thinking I’d order food, if you’re hungry.”

“Always.” Kara replied immediately, and Lena watched her blush fade as she brought the conversation back to familiar territory.

“What do you want?” Lena asked.

“I’m easy.” Kara replied, and then her blush began to return. “I don’t mean… I’m not saying I’m…”

Lena bit the inside of her cheek to keep form smiling. “I get it. And I’m not fussed, so,” she handed a handful of menus to Kara, who flicked through.

“Thai sounds good.” Kara threw out. When Lena nodded she picked up her phone and placed her order. Lena scanned the menu and told Kara her choice, which was promptly added. “Thirty minutes.” Kara said, tossing her phone onto the couch. She walked to the table and grabbed a chair. Forgetting that she needed to put an effort into lifting things while powerless, she struggled with the chair for a few seconds, straining to lift it with as little strength as possible, having forgotten just how little that was. Like a light switch flicking on, Kara realised what was wrong, and he blush came back in full force, turning everything from her chest to her hair red. Lena pretended not to notice, studying the currently useless menu. Applying a little more strength, Kara successfully lifted the chair and carried it to the large window. She propped her feet on the windowsill and tilted back in her chair, exposing a new angle of her neck, and Lena noticed something new.

“Is that a Superman band aid?” She pointed at the colourful strip on Kara’s chin.

If it were possible in that moment, Kara would have gone even redder. “The Supergirl band aids are pink and gold and glittery and it’s just a mess.” She shook her head tiredly. “Can we watch something else?” Kara waved at the news report on the TV, showing her fall.  
“Sure.” Lena said, thumbing through the DVD collection. “Shall we give action a try?” Kara nodded weakly. Lena took it as a tired yes. “DEBS?”  
Kara’s lips twitched up. “That’s one of my favourites.”

Lena settled on one end of the couch to watch the movie and as the sun moved over the sky Kara joined her. She sat awkwardly on the arm of the sofa, legs hanging over the side, soaking up as much of the sun as she could. When the food arrived Lena paused the movie and Kara hurried to pay brought it all back to the table. She sat back where she was, determined to get the last few rays. “I know you’re not evil. You’re not your brother.” Kara said quietly, looking over her shoulder at Lena. Lena nodded. Kara grabbed a container of food and a fork, eagerly tucking in. As the sun continued to move, Kara found herself standing by the window again, this time on the sill. Sighing at herself, she hopped down and walked over to the table to get another container, which she promptly emptied. Lena noticed that the sliver of light Kara had been chasing was now in her lap.

“Kara, just come sit here.” Lena told her, setting her food aside to push herself up and move to the chair. Before she could, however, Kara flopped across the seats, resting her head in Lena’s lap and closing her eyes. “You must be exhausted.” Lena muttered. Kara nodded, half asleep already. Lena reached for the remote and another container of food and turned down the sound before resuming the movie. By the time she was finished eating Kara was sound asleep. Setting the box aside she sat back on the sofa. Soon the movie ended and the credits rolled. Lena tried to get up, ready for bed, but found she couldn’t move without disturbing Kara. Sighing lightly, she resolved herself to a night on the couch and a sore spine come morning. Kara shivered slightly in her sleep, and Lena reached for the blanket on the back of the couch and spread it over the blonde. Lena shifted slightly and began to mindlessly run a hand through Kara’s hair, her eyes slowly drifting closed. “Goodnight, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... sorry. Originally I was aiming to update daily and that's not working out so far, but I'm aiming to not leave more than a few days between chapters.  
> Also I tried to make Kara seem concerned earlier in the chapter when Lena went out, but I'm concerned it came off as more controlling... Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me everything is fluff.  
> Also I have since last updating fallen into a black hole of Cat/Astra and Superfamily fics so yeah, here you go.

Kara woke up with her head in Lena’s lap. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up, sitting upright. Unfortunately, she was in such a haste to get up she failed to look around properly and promptly headbutted the CEO.

Lena was shocked awake from the impact, her head falling back against the sofa. Screwing her eyes shut, she winced and her lightly bruised knuckles clutched at her head. “Sorry!” Kara gasped, running to the kitchen, she filled a bag with tap water and blew on it forgetting her lack of powers. “Crap!”

Lena waved her hand at the alien. “Kara. Kara it’s fine. Really.”

“My head has gone through walls with no problem.” Kara replied, digging a bag of frozen vegetables she had bought when she was feeling optimistic out of the back of the freezer.

Kara handed her the bag. “When you had your powers. Now it’s just a regular headbutt.” The dark-haired woman brought the bag to her forehead. “Still hurts, but I’ll survive.” Kara nodded.

“I need to go out.” Kara told her. “I’ve already used up the groceries.”

Lena nodded. “Can I come?” At Kara’s look she sighed. “I won’t do anything stupid. Plus, you’ll be there this time. I’ll get all stir crazy if you keep me cooped up in here.”

Kara eyed her for a long time before sighing and nodding. “Fine. But wear the disguise and stay next to me. We have no idea who your brother could have sent after you.”

“Fair. Give me a minute to get ready.” Lena said. Kara nodded and Lena went to the bedroom to change. “You know this is actually a very bad disguise, right? No one wears sunglasses and a hoodie at the same time.” Lena called as she stripped. She pulled on a new pair of underwear and jeans. She picked a shirt out. “Kara, can you pass me the hoodie?” she called. Kara grabbed one from the sofa and walked into the bedroom to hand it to Lena, only to go redder than a tomato when she realised Lena had yet to put her shirt on.

“Sorry I didn’t realise you were still changing.” Kara muttered, scrambling to face the window.  
Lena felt a similar blush begin to stain her cheeks. “And I didn’t realise you would be here immediately. Sorry.”

“Comes with being former assistant to Cat Grant.” Kara replied. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Just then a phone went off and Kara hurried to the other room to check her phone. “It’s mine.”

Lena appeared. “Something wrong?”

“Nope. Cat calling.” She answered the phone, lifting it to her ear. “Hi, aunt Cat.”

“Hello Kara. Sorry for not calling sooner. And for being so formal on the phone.” Cat hurried to say. Kara could hear the smile in her voice   
from the use of her nickname.

“It’s fine, really. You were at work.” Kara heard the older woman hum in agreement.

Cat sighed. “I’m still sorry for not calling sooner. I’m on my way to a meeting across town. I would have called sooner but it’s been so busy recently.”

“That’s because the new assistant hasn’t figured out what they can get done for you. Don’t worry. She’ll get there. I mean, it would help if you stopped firing her.”

“No can do. How are your” Cat’s voice lowered to a whisper, “powers? I saw the fight yesterday and on Monday you said you were sick and you needed a doctor, who better not be Alex on the forms, by the way.”

“No, not Alex. And Cat…” Kara knew she might have gotten away with it, but she felt the urge to come clean. “When I called the first time I had my powers. I’m protecting…. Someone. They’re being threatened. And yesterday I actually lost my powers.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Kara, I’m getting close to the meeting. Visiting L Corp to see if I can get anything else out of the assistant.” Cat told her. “Oh, and tell Lena I said hi.”

“What? How did you” Kara spluttered.

“Oh, please. The CEO of Lex Corp gets attacked, and then goes off grid and now you’re protecting someone? Give me some credit.” Kara   
could hear Cat’s smirk through the phone. “And Astra and I are going to lunch after. Can I tell her game night is still on?”

Kara frowned. “That’s why you called?”

“In part.” Cat admitted. “Carter really wants to see you. And Astra misses you. So long as Miss Luthor agrees, of course.”

Kara’s frown deepened. “Let me think about it.”

“Oh, and Kara?” Cat added. “If Miss Luthor is worried please assure her that she has nothing to fear from me. Visiting her office is just my way of keeping up appearances. I’ve protected you for this long. I wouldn’t dream of going to print with this, risking a young woman’s life.”

“I know. I’ll tell her.” Kara replied. “Love you bye.” Kara added, hanging up. Across town Cat smiled and shook her head at the younger girl’s antics before leaving her car and entering the lobby of L Corp, heels clicking as she approached the reception desk.

Lena was sat on the sofa, worrying at her bottom lip. “That was Cat Grant? What did she say to freak you out like that?”

Kara took a deep breath, wondering how to phrase it. “So… she figured out that you’re here.” At Lena’s shocked expression she hurried to add “but it’s fine! She’s known I’m Supergirl for months and she’s kept my secret.” Lena’s face stayed the same. “She has a rule. If a story would potentially put someone in danger, she doesn’t run it. Or she at least waits until the heat dies down. She wouldn’t dream of publishing this.” Lena nodded, still not looking entirely convinced. “You trust me, right?”

Lena didn’t hesitate in replying. “Of course.”

“Well trust me when I say you can trust Cat.” She saw something flicker in the other woman’s eyes and Lena nodded again, more surely this time.

“Okay.”

“And there was something else.” Kara added, not entirely sure how to continue. Lena sat forward, giving Kara her complete attention. “Every Tuesday night, me and the superfamily- that’s what we call ourselves” Lena smiled slightly and motioned for Kara to continue. “We have this, uh, game night thing.” Kara stopped again and Lena nodded for her to go on. “And it’s Cat, her son Carter, Astra -my aunt and Cat’s girlfriend- my friend Winn, another friend, Hank and my sister Alex -who you’ve met- and her girlfriend Lucy, who-”

“Who babysat me and made a joke about us having kids, yes, we’re familiar.” Lena deadpanned. Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s expression. 

“Kara, I’m kidding. So what’s the problem?”

“Uh, there’s no problem. It’s just… you’re here so Cat was calling to ask-“

“If game night’s cancelled?”

Kara blinked at her. “How do you do that?”

Lena glossed over her second question by answering the first. “I don’t want to keep you from them, they’re your family and they’re important to you. If the problem is me I don’t mind them coming. Or if you’d prefer I can leave before they get here?”

“No, no.” Kara interjected. “I want you to stay. I just didn’t know if you’d be comfortable with-“

“Meeting the family? I mean, you’re right. You could at least ask me on a date first.” Kara went bright red again. “Still kidding.” Lena added. 

“But I’ve had you all to myself for the past few days. I know I’m not great company. If you want them to come over, fine. What time will they get here and do you need help getting ready?”

“They’ll be here at six, but Cat, Carter and Astra are always late because Cat needs to go to her penthouse first to change out of her work clothes.” Lena nodded. “Um… I need to get snacks. Enough for two Kryptonians and five humans and a teenage boy.”

“Why was teenage boy not included in humans?”

“Because his food intake is closer to Kryptonian.”

Lena laughed. She got up from the couch and grabbed the sunglasses and a pair of sneakers. “Let’s go, then.”

Half an hour later, laden with groceries, Kara crashed through the door with Lena close behind her.

“So we still have a few hours until they get here. Winn might be a little early. He likes to make sure the games are good to go before everyone else arrives.” Kara told her. “Oh!” She exclaimed suddenly. Lena spun to face her, suddenly on edge. “I’ve just remembered I haven’t eaten today!” Lena sighed, going back to helping Kara put the groceries away and trying to calm her newly rapid heartbeat.

“Is this a part of losing your powers?” Lena asked, sitting on the couch and starting up the laptop.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Kara shrugged, heading over to the TV. She took out the DVD she and Lena had been watching and unplugged the   
player. Setting it to the side, she opened the cabinet near the TV and began to set up a games console. “This was a lot easier when I had powers.” She muttered when the console was heavier than she remembered and it took longer to plug in the wires. When she was done, she poured herself a heaping bowl of cereal and sent a group text.

 

To: Best Sister EVER; Better Lane; Aunt Kit Kat; Lil Cousin; Tech nerd; Space Aunt; Mars Bar  
Lena’s here but game night is on. Be here by 6.  
Also who changed the names in my phone?

 

From: Lil Cousin  
This is Carter. What did they change my name to?

 

Kara changed the name back and then told him. She went to the bathroom, leaving her phone on the sofa. When she got back Lena glanced up “your phone’s been going mad.” Kara unlocked it, seeing seven messages from Carter in the last minute.

 

From: Carter  
You can keep it as that if you want.  
Since you call my mom aunt.  
And my other mom is also your aunt.  
It’s fine if you don’t want to.  
You think it’s weird.  
Sorry.  
Ignore this.

 

Kara found herself smiling at the boy and changed the contact name back.

 

To: Lil Cousin  
It’s fine. I like it.  
You can change my name, too, if you want.

 

From: Lil Cousin  
You’re now in my phone as Annoying Cousin.

 

To: Lil Cousin  
Rude!

 

From: Lil Cousin  
That was mom. Cat, not Astra. You’re actually Big Cousin.  
See you tonight.

 

From: Best sister EVER  
Look at my new name. Who do you think changed it?

 

To: Best sister EVER  
I’m changing it back.

 

From: Best sister EVER  
No! Don’t send me back!

 

Rolling her eyes at her sister’s antics, Kara changed all the names but Cat and Carter’s back. She glanced at the clock, and, seeing it was only twelve, decided to finish the last of her work and print everything to give to Cat tonight. She moved her laptop and printer to the chair by the window and began to work, grumbling about everything taking longer without super speed. By the time she was done it was gone five o’clock. She checked her phone to see messages from everyone, all of them saying they would be there but Winn and J’onn. Looking at Lena, she could see the other woman was staring at her screen blankly, eyes slightly glossed over. “Call it a day?” She asked. Lena nodded, saving her progress and closing the laptop. Kara stood and stretched her limbs, moaning in a way that made Lena blush and look pointedly at her hands, out the window, towards the door, just anywhere but Kara. Kara sneezed suddenly, and a bean of pure heat shot from her eyes and scorched the opposite wall.

“Oh. My powers are back. Yay!” Kara beamed. “Guess that time in the window was enough. I should get ready for everyone coming, though.” Kara said, lifting off her feet and flying to the kitchen and digging out everything they had bought. She set aside drinks for everyone and filled bowls with snacks. “Any preference for takeout?” She asked Lena.

“I’m sure whatever the group decides will be fine.” Lena waved her off. Kara set a stack of takeout menus next to the drinks and bowls and soon Alex and Lucy were arriving.

“Hey, guys. Takeout menus are over there. Rule out anything you can’t stand.” Kara told them. 

Immediately, Alex hid the sushi restaurant menu behind a couch cushion. Lucy frowned at her. “Have you forgotten Cat?” Alex replied. Lucy shrugged in acknowledgement, turning back to the pile. Soon the Indian and chip shop takeout menus were returned to the table by the door.

A tap on the window startled the four of them, and they turned to see Astra standing on the window ledge with a firm grip on Cat, who was in turn holding Carter’s legs. The boy grinned and waved at them from his perch on Astra’s back. Only once Alex opened the window and they were all standing firmly on Kara’s floor did Cat release Carter, who immediately bounded over to greet his cousins with a hug. “Alex! Kara!”

“Hey kid.” Alex smiled, ruffling his hair. He batted her hand away.

“It’s been forever!” He positively yelled, lunging to wrap his arms around Kara. He’d spent the last month in Opal city with his father and brother, so he was even more excited than usual to see his cousins.

“Kitten? You can look up, now.” Came Astra’s amused voice. Cat grumbled something only Astra’s super hearing could make out and she smiled amusedly, unwinding her arms from around Cat’s waist.

Cat stepped off Astra’s sneakers and sat on the couch, crossing her arms.

“What did you say?” Lena asked.

“I hate flying.” Cat responded.

Lena smiled sympathetically. “Me, too. No human should be that high up.”

Cat nodded in agreement. “Cat Grant.” She extended a hand to Lena, who shook it.

“Lena Luthor.” She fell forward slightly when Cat tugged her by the arm.

The older woman whispered in her ear. “Hurt my niece and I’ll make sure you’ll never have a job better than a shelf stacker at WalMart.” She then pushed Lena back to her former position, smiling sweetly. Lena nodded. She was not easily intimidated, but this woman made her more frightened than she’d ever been.

No sooner than she’d thought that, Cat’s girlfriend, Kara’s aunt, a voice in her head reminded her, sat between her and the petite blonde. “Has Kitten spoken to you?” Astra asked her as the blonde curled into her side, like, well, like a kitten. Lena nodded. “Kitten is good with words. She can make that happen. And all she needs to do it is a pen and paper.” Lena found herself clinging to every word. “I think actions are more important. And my powers are superior to Kara’s. Do you understand what I’m saying, Luthor?” Lena gulped and nodded again. Astra smiled. “Good.” She turned to watch Carter interact with Kara, Alex and Lucy, smiling at him the way Lena had seen her mother smile at Lex when they were young. Cat curled further into Astra, sliding her arms around the brunette’s waist, letting the tips of her fingers rest on the hem of the alien’s t-shirt.

Lena stood up, heading to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, breathing deeply. I didn’t sign up for this, she thought. She took a few more big breaths, trying to calm herself, but only succeeded in upsetting herself more. Tears began to stream down her face, for Lex, for Kara, for the company, for the entire fucked up situation.

Two minutes, she decided. I will let myself cry for two minutes and then go back out. When the two minutes ended, Lena got herself together, and looked in the mirror to inspect the damage. Her face was pale, her eyes were red, and there were large tear tracks down her cheeks. “Shit.”

A knock on the door sounded. “Lena? You okay?” It was Kara.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lena replied. Her voice sounded low and thick and hoarse. Exactly like she had been crying. Shit.

“Can I come in?” Kara tried. Lena sighed, and, wanting to stop the other woman worrying, opened the door.

“Please don’t ask me anything right now. Can you just grab my makeup kit for me? It’s in my bag.” At Kara’s worried look she sighed again.   
“I’ll tell you later. Just… my makeup? Please?” Kara nodded and grabbed the bag from the bedroom, handing it to Lena, who rushed to apply it. “Do I look okay?”

“You look great.” Kara told her, knowing not to push, and believing Lena would tell her when she was ready. The two headed back to the living room amid a sea of stares. She and Kara sat in the only spaces left, on the small two seater opposite the couch that was currently being occupied by the Grant-InZe’s. Lucy winked at her from a dining chair she and Alex had pulled over.

They were all in the midst of an argument about where to get takeout and Kara immediately jumped in. Cat exclaimed indignantly when she saw the sushi menu that Alex had stuffed behind a cushion. “Nice camouflage, agent Scully” she snarked, adding it to the pile of candidates. Lena slowly found the smile returning to her face.

After several rounds of Mario Kart, which she and Kara managed to lose at every time, and multiple outbursts from Cat and Lucy, clearly the more competitive group members, Carter yawned loudly, and Astra, who had long since stepped down from racing, let him rest his head on her shoulder as he began to fall asleep. Astra and Kara both opened another container of food each (Italian, in the end), and sat eating while Alex won her first race of the night and whooped in celebration, only to quieten once she realised she had beaten not just Cat but also her girlfriend in the process, and was currently on the receiving end of a glare from both of them. Surrounded by these people, somehow feeling like an insider and an outsider at the same time, Lena could think of only one word to describe them; family.

The race ended and Carter yawned again, loudly enough to get Cat’s attention. She exchanged a look with Astra. “We should probably get him home.” She crossed the room to her son, gently nudging him. He opened his eyes for a few seconds before they drifted closed again. Cat matched the following yawn with one of her own.

“I can’t take both of you. If it was just the one it would be fine, but if you’re both tired and you both fall asleep on me mid-flight…” Astra trailed off, shivering at the thought.

“I’ll take Carter. I got my powers back this afternoon.” Kara told her. “Alex, Lucy, could you two stay with Lena, if that’s okay?” All three girls nodded, and Kara gently lifted her cousin off his mother’s shoulder and slung him over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry, heading to the open window. As an afterthought, she grabbed her bag of assignments Cat had given her. “Be back in ten.” With that she flew off into the night. Astra and Cat said their goodbyes before Lena saw Astra pick Cat up bridal style, the way Kara had lifted her on their first night together. Cat’s sleepiness seemed stronger than her fear of flying, because no sooner had she wound her arms around the brunette’s neck and buried her face in the fabric of the Kryptonian’s grey t-shirt than the three younger women heard faint snoring coming from the head of blonde curls.

With one last smile, Astra shot out the window and into the night. Not five minutes after that Alex got a call from Kara saying she was on her way back and the two women could leave. The bid Lena goodnight and Lena hurried to get into pyjamas, brush her teeth, and by the time Kara flew in through the window Lena was lying in bed.

She knew Kara wanted to know what was bothering her but she wasn’t ready to deal with it just yet. She slammed her eyes shut as she heard the now familiar sound of Kara moving through the room as she got ready for bed.

“Lena?” Kara whispered. Lena didn’t reply. She heard Kara sigh and lay back on the mattress as her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena awoke to the smell of burning and the drone of an alarm. “Shoot!” She tracked the noises and smells assaulting her senses to the kitchen, where Kara was standing in a thick plume of smoke, blowing into it with her ice breath.

“Kara, what’s going on?” Lena asked. Kara turned towards her, face flushed, from the heat or the situation, Lena didn’t know.

“I, uh, thought we could have that talk. I made breakfast. Well,” Kara gestured to the blackened, charred mass in the pan.

“You made charred lump.” Lena replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Pancakes.” Kara protested, gesturing to an empty bowl and a lot of batter splashed over the counter.

Lena choked back a laugh, reaching behind Kara to grab bowls and spoons from the cabinets. “Cereal?”

“Uh huh.” Lena’s arm brushed Kara’s as she reached past and as a dark strand of hair and a puff of breath ghosted over her cheek the hero felt a heat rise to her face that had little to do with the still vaguely smoking remnants of breakfast. 

Lena walked to the couch, and adjusted herself until she was comfortable, knowing she may well be there a while. Kara came over shortly after, balancing a carton of milk, two boxes of cereal, and a leftover takeout box.

“So… what happened while I slept?”

“They found another bomb in your penthouse. My aunt stopped a building burning down. Don’t try and change the subject.” Kara said, taking a bite of her cereal. Lena blinked, absorbing what she’d just been told. “Lena, I saw you last night. I want to help you but you can’t keep things from me. If you’re not okay with something, I can fix it, but not if I don’t know what it is.” The bright blue eyes bored into her like lasers. Lena squirmed under the intensity, hoping Kara didn’t notice. The way the eyes flickered along her body said otherwise. “Lena, please.”

“I… I don’t know. I was fine and then your aunts or mothers or whatever your relationship with them is…”

“Astra is my aunt. Cat’s my mentor, but Carter is kinda like my little brother so…” She stopped. “Stop trying to send me off on a tangent.”

Lena grimaced. She chewed and swallowed her cereal, trying not to gag as she did, the food turning to sawdust in her mouth. “Whatever they are, they’re very protective of you. And frightening.”

“What did they do?” Kara asked immediately. “Lena?”

Lena hesitated. “They just… talked to me.” Seeing Kara’s look she sighed. “They warned me not to hurt you, is all.”

“They can be a little intense. That is not what you need right now. I’ll talk to them,” Kara promised, already standing and heading for the phone.

Lena grabbed her wrist. “Don’t.” She knew she couldn’t hold Kara back if she tried, but she hoped Kara could at least feel her hand. “I get it. They want to protect you. I’m a Luthor, you’re a Super. And I haven’t exactly proven myself to be trustworthy. Not in any way that matters, at least.”

“You saved my sister’s life.”

Lena shrugged. “They still don’t have a reason to trust me. They don’t even have proof I didn’t set that up.”

“Did you?” Kara asked, her tone showing that she didn’t believe the words even as she was saying them.

“No. But if I were in their position I still would have done the same thing.”

Kara looked like she wanted to pry further, but Lena knew she wouldn’t push. She could end the conversation here, go back to eating her breakfast and then flick through the TV for something to watch. She sighed. In for a penny…

“I guess…” In an instant Kara’s eyes were back on her. “I guess it all kind of hit me. I haven’t cried in so long, and when I saw them, after I got past the whole… threatening my life thing… I realised that they really cared about you.” Lena set her bowl on the coffee table, suddenly not hungry. “You told me you hadn’t seen one of them for a decade. And the other one was your boss. But they care about you like you’re they’re own. And your sister isn’t related to you and her girlfriend dated the guy you liked and the kid, Carter, he’s half your age but he looks at you like you hung the stars.” Lena’s voice cracked as she said the last part. Kara impulsively reached out and grabbed one of Lena’s hands in her own, stroking her knuckles with her thumb. “My only family is the reason I’m hiding out. I have a brother who is trying to kill me, and who knows what my mother is doing. And I guess it just hit me. I thought all families were like mine. Maybe not exactly, but I thought you had to be related to someone to be their family. That’s how it felt growing up. Like mom – Lilian – always loved Lex more, because he was her flesh and blood, and I was an outsider. Someone who shared the name but nothing else.” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand, careful not to hurt her, the way Alex had taught her. “Seeing you and your family so happy, and the way you all seemed to fit, made me realise I never had that, and maybe I could have. Maybe I should have.”

“Everyone’s families are different, Lena. I felt at home with my birth family. My mother, father, cousin, and my uncle and aunts. Only two of them are still alive, and only one of those two is here with me. But I’ve learnt that we choose our family. I chose Alex as soon as I saw her. I knew we’d always be in each other’s lives. The same with Eliza and Jeremiah, my adoptive parents. They chose me back. It took Alex a while. You know she hated me at first?”

“I can’t imagine that.”

“Well, she did. She hated that I just showed up and messed with her normal life. I hated that I did that to her. But we got through it. She chose me back. When she told me she was in love with Lucy, it took a lot of adjusting, but I came to think of her as family, too. A tiny little sister. Who would probably punch me and break her own hand if she knew I called her tiny. Or little.” Lena chuckled. “Astra and I never had the most normal relationship. She was basically my best friend for half of my life. And then I thought I lost her forever, until she just… showed up again one day. And it clicked back into place. Although, we did both almost die at the other’s hand. Multiple times.” Kara laughed, as if it was an inside joke. “I think Carter chose me long before I chose him. He’s… special. And when Astra told me she and Cat were… together it felt like something just clicked into place. The last time I saw Aunt Astra that happy was back on Krypton. And I don’t think I ever saw Cat smile like that at anyone except Carter.” Kara was positively glowing as she thought about her family. Then she realised she had gotten off topic. “What I’m trying to say is, we chose each other. Some sooner than others. I think you may have chosen the Luthors as family. I’m not sure they chose you back.”

“You know, this isn’t really making me feel better.”

“This is coming out wrong. What I mean is, they might not have chosen you the way you chose them. But, I think if they had, then you wouldn’t be who you are. And what they did to you hurts. But it’s the pain that makes us who we are. The happiness reminds us that pain is necessary. I watched my planet burn, and my family, my entire race, a whole civilization die. Just… poof. Gone. But if that hadn’t happened I wouldn’t have met Alex and Cat and Lucy and Carter. And I wouldn’t be here right now. With you.”

Impulsively, Lena surged forward, kissing her. She pulled back just as quickly, vaguely registering her damp cheeks. How long had they been crying? Watery blue eyes flickered down and then back up to shimmering green. “Kara, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, Lena. Really.” Kara reassured her, applying the slightest bit more pressure to the hand she still held. They sat like that for a few moments before a loud ring interrupted them. Kara hurried to grab her phone. “Alex?”

“Kara! There’s an armed robbery in place at National City Bank. Astra’s en route, but the fire took a lot out of her. I’ve sent Lucy and Vasquez to your place.”

“I’m on my way.” Kara replied, ending the communication. She glanced apologetically at Lena before disappearing in a blue and red blur. A minute or so later, Lucy and Susan let themselves into Kara’s place. Lucy turned on the TV, plugging something in, and a live feed of the bank came up.

There was Kara. A black and white figure landed next to her, which Lena recognised as Astra. A masked thug by the doors called back to his friends and they left the bank through the main doors. Five of them stood on the marble steps, all six-foot-tall walls of muscle in ski masks. Lena found herself leaning forwards. One of them, the lookout, raised his hands, visibly trembling, and Kara headed towards him, arms out. She was saying something, but Lena couldn’t hear.

“Doesn’t this thing have audio?” She asked the agents, whose gazes were firmly glued to the screen.

Just then, one of the men shot at Astra. Lena wasn’t concerned, knowing Astra was as strong, if not stronger, than Kara. But then she fell. Blood poured from her arm. The man shot again, and the bullet glowed green before it lodged itself in Astra’s stomach.

“Kryptonite.” Lucy whispered.

Kara flew to her aunt, barely stopping as she scooped her up and flew behind the lines of DEO agents. A few bullets followed her, one catching Kara and another hitting Astra’s leg. Lena couldn’t see where Kara was hit. The second she touched down Alex helped load the aliens into a van, presumably headed back to base, and drove off.

“I’ll find out what’s going on.” Lucy told her. On screen, the five men were taken down by the remaining agents.

“She’ll be fine.” Vasquez said. Lena pretended her tone sounded as enthusiastic as her words did.

Lucy was already on the phone to Hank, demanding to know what happened. She went into the bathroom, aware of her audience. Lena strained to hear her muffled voice through the walls. Susan was no comfort. Lena knew she couldn’t expect this near stranger to know what to say to her, but the ominous silence was becoming too much. She stared at the blank screen, feeling her leg bouncing up and down and her fingers knotting together and pulling apart. She chose to focus on those, rather than everything else going on.

Eventually Lucy came back. Lena jumped up, waiting for any news. “Kara and Astra are in surgery. They took most of the bullet out of Kara’s leg, but it nicked her femoral artery. Astra was hit in the arm, leg and abdomen. They got all of those out. The bullet that hit Kara split. None of the shots on their own are particularly life threatening, but Kryptonite poisoning is so she’s not out of the woods. They should be able to get it all out without damaging her leg but it’s going to be a tense few hours. Astra is in recovery now. When she wakes up, if she still has her powers, she could help, but she was hit three times, so it’s not likely.”

“And the shooters?” Vasquez asked.

“They’re being interrogated. We’re trying to figure out how they got a hold of the Kryptonite. So far only one has talked. He keeps saying Cadmus.”

“Cadmus?” Lena frowned.

“Yeah. All we know is that Cadmus was some Greek hero.”

“One of the first. He founded Thebes.” Lena intoned. “I think-” Something stopped her. She worried at her lip. “I think I know who is behind this.”

Grabbing a takeout menu she scrawled down an address. “Last I heard, this is where she was hiding out. I thought all the Kryptonite was destroyed, but I should have known better.”

“Who are we after?”

“My mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I'm going to try and keep updates regular! Hope you enjoy where this went (because I swear I didn't anticipate this chapter being half this gay or pretentious sounding when I wrote it, I just chose Creative Writing as an A Level so I seem to have picked up a certain tone)


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy and Vasquez had left an hour ago, leaving a very nice but very awkward agent behind. All Lena had learned from trying to talk to him was that his name was Rob, he had no updates on Kara, and he was far more comfortable standing outside in the hallway, guarding the front door (something she doubted but it was hard to argue once he was outside). She flipped through news channels non-stop, and browsed every mention of Supergirl online in an attempt to find out what was going on. For a while she seriously considered attempting to hack the DEO database, but if she was caught she would shatter the relationship she had been trying to build with the organization and could give up on trying to convince people that Luthor was just her surname.

She had to get news, and no one was reporting on Kara, but she knew someone who would know everything that was happening. With a grim determination, she took a hoodie from Kara’s clothes rail, clenching her eyes shut at the now all too familiar smell of perfume, and a worn-out baseball cap. Throwing the clothes on, she listened outside the apartment, and heard nothing but Rob’s pacing. Satisfied, she opened the window that led onto the fire escape, and climbed down. Looking up, she noticed that the sun wasn’t out. Pathetic fallacy?

She was a far cry from having the knowledge of a local, but Lena could guess where the main street was, even without her phone to guide her. She knew that who she was looking for wouldn’t be far from it.

On her way she passed newsstands and electronics stores playing generic news channels. None of them had any information, and she took a deep breath to keep from screaming at the mocking faces of the same newscaster, staring out at her on 10 different screens. Then she saw it, looming over the other buildings, easily 20 stories high. CatCo.

A limousine pulled up front as she approached, and Cat Grant stepped out.

Taking a deep breath she called “Cat!” and the older woman turned slowly to face her. Her eyes widened in shock behind her large sunglasses. Lena offhandedly wondered why she would wear them on a day with no sun.

“With me.” Cat hissed, leading Lena into the lobby of CatCo and to her private elevator. Cat was already in when Lena, a few steps behind, was stopped by seven foot of muscle in a dress shirt.

“ID, miss?” the security guard asked. Lena froze, panicked that he might see her face.

“She’s clearly with me.” Cat said, sounding somehow both bored and irritated at the same time. “I hope you wouldn’t do that to my wife or son.”

“Of course not, Mrs Grant.” The security guard hurried to respond, stepping out of Lena’s way. “Apologies, Mrs Grant.”

Lena joined Cat in the elevator and the older woman pressed the button for the top floor. “We actually agreed on Grant- In-Ze, but I have a brand to think about.” Cat told her. “Now, why are you here? Is something wrong?”

“Yes. Well, no.” Cat raised an eyebrow. “I can’t get any news on Kara.”

“I had it blocked from public consumption. CatCo is the only outlet that can report on Supergirl, and I’m not going to publish anything until we know what’s happening.”

Lena frowned. “Do you not know?”

Cat sighed. “I just came back from the DEO base. Astra will be fine. I sat with her. They have her under those foul lamps. They told me I had to leave or it would look suspicious, which they may have a point about. Plus, I needed to get home. Carter needed to know, and it’s not the kind of thing you do over the phone.” Lena nodded. “As for Kara, the real reason you’re here. She’s still in surgery. Probably will be until tonight, at least.” So that was it. Lena had come all the way here for no news. Cat sighs again, and the elevator stops on her floor. “Go out to my balcony and wait. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Mom!” Carter cries as the doors open.

“Carter! How are you, my sweet boy?”

“I’m fine. Where’s mama?” He asks, getting straight to the point. Lena slips past, hoping she went unnoticed, and through Cat’s office, onto the adjoining balcony. Through the glass she sees Cat lead Carter to a couch as she gets two glasses off a shelf by the minibar. For a second Lena thinks Cat is going to offer Carter alcohol, but Cat fills the glasses with something that if Lena didn’t know better she’d say were M&Ms.  
Cat tells Carter something with a grim look on her face, and he visibly panics. She puts a hand on his shoulder and continues talking and he begins to calm before hugging her tightly. Lena shifts uncomfortably, feeling like she’s intruding, and sits on one of the chairs on Cat’s balcony, twisting her hands in her lap.

About ten minutes later Cat comes out, holding a tray. She places down two glasses of what are definitely M&Ms and two of a brown alcohol, which Lena accepts gratefully.

“I find that while candy can help in most situations, sometimes what you need is a strong bourbon.”

Lena musters up a tense smile and takes a sip, trying not to wince as the drink slides down her throat. Strong was clearly an understatement.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Cat says plainly.

Lena places down her glass. “I’m sorry. I can go I just needed to know… something, anything.”

“So I let you leave and you get shot on your way home? No, I don’t think so.” Cat replies. “People have probably already seen you. A hoodie and a baseball cap? Who came up with that disguise?”

“Kara.” Lena told her.

“So, you listened to the girl who thinks pulling her hair up and wearing glasses gives her a whole new identity?” Well, when you put it like that… Lena awkwardly removed the cap and pulled her hood down. “Look, there’s something you have to learn. And I don’t care that you’re about to gargle out some excuse about not actually dating Kara, because you might as well be. It’s obvious you like each other, and something is probably going to happen there, although I would advise going out in public with the public persona, not the private one. A Super and a Luthor, bridging the gap. Makes great headlines. But if you do do this. If you and Kara do this, you need to know that this is how it’s going to be. She’ll go out and save the day, and she’ll get injured, and you’ll have to wait until someone remembers to tell you, which might not be immediate when her life hangs in the balance. You won’t be the last to know, but that’s what it’ll feel like. And you’ll feel like that for a long time, because she’s not going to hang up that obnoxiously colored cape and boots as long as National City needs a hero. If you’re not okay with that, then quit. Just try not to hurt her when you do.”

Lena nods, because she really does need to hear this. But then she looks at the woman across from her, and remembers every time she’s read an article written by her. The detail, the length, the knowledge about every aspect of the story. She remembers articles by Lois Lane, mocking a reporter who refused to drop a lead. This woman wouldn’t be okay with being last to know. “What did you do, Cat?”

“I made myself okay with it.”

They talk and eat and drink for the next hour. Lena finds out more about Cat than probably even Kara knows. Lena builds up a profile of her, appearance, family, childhood, relationships and puts it in a mental file labelled “DEADLY”. Cat finds out all about Lena and the Luthors. The words fit together in her brain as she constructs a story about a little orphaned girl who never really fit in finding a home in National City. A puff piece, at best.

Cat’s phone goes off, and she reads the message. “The DEO car I called for you is here. If you go down to the lobby, an agent will escort you back to Kara’s. Come, I’ll walk you to the elevator.” She links an arm through Lena’s and leads her through the doors to her office. What she sees there erases all traces of the good mood Cat had put her in.

“Hello, Lena.”

“Hello, Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really dropped the ball. Please bear with me, as I really want to finish this story and I know you want me to update, too, but I have 4000 words due in 3 days (of which I've done less than half) and another 5000 due 5 days after that.


	7. Chapter 7

“Catherine Grant.” Lilian nods in recognition.

“Lilian Luthor.” Cat returns breezily. Lena frowns at her easy smile. “How about we move this someplace private? Carter is off with a friend and I was about to walk Lena to her car.”

Lilian nods as Cat reaches past her, calling the elevator. Lilian gets in first, and Lena goes to stand between her and Cat, but Lilian steps backwards, back to the other set of doors. She remains silent until they’re inside and the doors are firmly closed. “Shame about your girl.” She says to no one in particular.

Cat flinches. “Yes, it is true that we are currently unsure on Supergirl’s status, but she is in more than capable hands and we’re updating the public as events unfold.” The reply is thought out and calculated. But Lena sees Lilian frown in the reflection they face.

“Oh, no. I meant Astra. That’s her name, isn’t it? It’s lovely. An alien named star is somewhat blunt, though.” Lilian sneers. Lena sees Cat tense up out of the corner of her eye, and open her mouth to reply, but then there is a silver glint and Lena tenses even further. Without thinking she reaches out and grabs Cat’s wrist, squeezing lightly and shaking her head.

Cat doesn’t turn. “If you’re talking about the General, then I can’t help you. She’s an anomaly. Not linked with anyone as far as we can tell, and I have some of the best reporters in the country working at CatCo. Beyond that, I don’t know who this… Astra is.”

“I’m shocked. It’s typically hard to forget your spouse’s identity, Cat. Or was she Asalie for more than her forged documents?” Lilian replies smugly. The younger women hear the tell-tale click of a gun, and Lilian’s cool voice again.

"What do you want, Luthor?" Cat snaps.

"What I've always wanted. Earth belongs to humans. And only by-"

"Yes, yes, can you please just skip to the part that involves us?"

If Lilian is perturbed by this, she refuses to show it. “Supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting.”

"The Art of War? Really?"

"You, Grant, saw fit to elevate the two of them, and marry one. The other one, the girl, she cares for my daughter. Enough to keep her from me. To break them, I have to break you."

“Kara wants to protect me.” Lena snaps, before realising her mistake.

Lilian scoffs. “Kara Danvers? The reporter you were with? The snivelly mouse of a girl? She’s far from a likely hero, but I knew there was something… odd. I must confess, I wouldn’t have suspected her to be a-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Lena interrupts.

Cat and Lena both clench their fists, barely stopping themselves from lashing out at the armed woman in the confined space. Before they can do anything the elevator doors open and they are on the helipad.

“Get to the Catco roof. Now.” Lilian snaps into a bulky device.

Lena gasps when she recognises it. “That’s my-”

“Your independent transmitter, yes.” Lilian sighs, as if it is an inconvenience to explain it. She gestured with the gun for them to stand midway between the helipad and the elevator, too far away from either to reach one.

Lena turns to Cat “I swear I didn’t know she had it. I thought it was in Metropolis.”

“What even is it?” Cat asks impatiently.

Lena wets her lips before replying. “I made it years ago. It works like a phone but it doesn’t need a cell tower to work with.”

“It’s completely untraceable.” Cat realises.

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispers, her voice almost lost to the wind.

“Don’t apologize.” Cat snaps, and Lena flinches. “Lena?” Green eyes lock. “Did you put the phone and gun in her hand?” She shakes her head no. “Did you tell her to do this to us?” Another shake. “Did you instruct her on how to create a diversion and get us into this situation?” A third shake. “Then it is not. your. fault. Okay?” Lena nods. 

“I’m scared, Cat.” It’s little more than a whisper against the wind, but it carries across the space between them. Cat barely hesitates before opening her arms, drawing Lena into them. “I don’t know what she’ll do. I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I’m sorry for messing everything up for you.”

“What did I just say about apologizing?” Cat can feel a damp spot growing on her shirt. “If it’s forgiveness you need, you can have mine. But I promise that you will make it out of here.” Lena’s arms gingerly wrap around Cat’s waist. Lilian’s voice stops, and when they pull away she is looking at them strangely.

There isn’t much time to wonder why because suddenly all anyone can hear is the chopper getting closer and closer. "Ma'am, we've got a super incoming!" The pilot yells to Lilian, who curses.

The machine descends and Lilian steps in, turning to face her hostages. “Well, it seems I no longer have use for you!” She yells, fighting to be heard over the whir of the chopper blades.

The machine lifts off the helipad and Lilian fires a single shot.

Lena barely has time to blink before she is flying backwards and the woman who raised her flees for the horizon.

And Cat Grant lies on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Follow up coming later tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me for the previous chapter on my Tumblr  
> https://paleawkwardweirdo.tumblr.com/

“Cat? Cat?” Lena cries, dashing towards the blonde and sinking to her knees, desperately searching for any sign of life.

Cat groans. “I’m fine. Flesh wound.”

Lena’s eyes flit over Cat and she breathes a sigh of relief. She feels warm liquid coat her hand and locates the wound on her arm. “Okay, Cat, I’m going to tie your arm off. Just stay awake and keep talking to me.” Blood loss is the biggest thing on Lena’s mind and she makes quick work of tearing off part of her sleeve for a makeshift tourniquet. “Cat, tell me about the magazine. What were you working on for the next issue?” When Cat sits up, Lena sees the bullet glinting red against the roof.

Lena hooks one of Cat’s arms around her neck and helps her stand. She half carries Cat over to the elevator, thumbing the button for the lobby. Lena pulls off what remains of her hoodie and fashins it into a sling while Cat begins to talk about the article she was editing shortly before Lena arrived. By the time they reach the ground floor Cat is cursing Snapper Carr and all the generations of the Carr family that will follow and Lena feels a little more assured.

The DEO car is waiting for her, as promised, and Rob and Vasquez stand beside it, their already grim expressions sinking further when they see the two women. Rob rushes over first, trying to take Cat’s uninjured side. Cat pushes him off, crying out in pain as she does. Vasquez steps between Rob and Cat, and carefully offers her arm. When Cat accepts it, Rob gets the door and Susan and Lena ease Cat into the car.

Once they are headed as fast as possible to the DEO Cat groans. Lena frowns, checking she hasn’t unknowingly put pressure on Cat’s injury. “What is it?”

“Astra’s going to kill me.”

Lena grins. “I think she’ll be more relieved than anything.”

Cat smiles and then Lena watches her face change as she snaps into boss mode. “Agents, when we get to the base can we deal with this quickly, please? I’d like to spend time with my family.”

“It went straight through. As far as I can tell it hasn’t hit bone, just tissue. All she needs is stitches.” Lena tells them. The car stops and the four of them climb out, Cat going last. Lena quickly grabs her when she loses balance, and she comes away with a red mark. Turning Cat’s hand, she sees nail marks in her palm. “And antiseptic.”

Two hours later Cat isn’t happy.

“Honestly, you’ve had all the time in the world and you’ve stuck enough needles in me to create a bigger hole than the one I’ve started with.”

“We just wanted to make sure the bullet isn’t laced with anything.” Alex says, tiredly. She and Lena exchange a look for the second time in the last ten minutes. “It’s routine blood tests. You can sit and wait in Astra’s room while we collect the results. Okay?” She removes the needle from Cat’s uninjured arm and places a smiley face Band-Aid on the pinprick. Cat hops down and glares up at her.

“I could ruin your life with a few sentences.”

“I know you could, tiny Cat.” Alex grins, and Lena snorts. Cat spins to glare at her. “C’mon, let’s take you to see Astra.”

Lena follows meekly behind Cat as Alex leads her through a maze of tunnels, ending in a hallway filled with glass-walled rooms. It reminds Lena of an ICU, and she shudders. Cat kisses Alex on the cheek and lets herself in to a room that is vacant except for a sunbed and a head of dark hair cascading out of it. She drags a chair and reaches in, grabbing Astra’s hand. Lena looks away, aware she is intruding.

Alex taps her on the shoulder. “How are you doing?”

Lena sighs. “As well as I can, I guess. It’s been an eventful few days.”

“It’s been an eventful morning.” Alex replies, walking a few feet away and gesturing for Lena to follow. She points to a second sunbed in the room next to Astra’s. Familiar blonde locks come into view. “She just came out of surgery. Should pull through. She’s a fighter.”  
Lena sees tears in her eyes and curses herself for not checking earlier. “How are you, Alex?”

Alex frowns, breathes, and rubs her face. “Not great.” She collects herself quickly. “I’ll be fine when she wakes up. Um, if you want something to eat or drink there’s a vending machine at the end of the hall. You can use my key card. We had to line it with lead, or these two would eat everything in no time flat.” She gives a watery chuckle. “I’m going to sit with her. I’ll sort out someone to take you back soon.”

“Don’t.” Lena interrupts. “Sorry. I’d rather stay here. With her.” Lena explains. “If that’s alright, that is.”

Alex nods. “Yeah, yeah. Of course.”

“Thank you.” Lena replies, attempting to muster up a smile. “I’ll go get us some drinks. Can I get you anything?”

“Tea would be great. Thanks.” Alex replies, handing over her key card. Lena digs some change out of her pocket and buys herself a coffee and Alex’s tea before carrying them both back to Kara’s room. Lena places the card down on a small steel table and hands Alex her drink, which she accepts gratefully.

No sooner has she taken a sip when Vasquez appears once again. “Alex. We need you.” Lena sees the hesitation in Alex’s eyes, as they flicker between her colleague and her sister.

“Go. I’ll watch her.”

Alex nods her thanks and heads for the door and back through the maze, leaving Lena with Kara. The Luthor looks at the fallen girl, sharp green eyes scanning head to toe for injury. Her eyes stall on a bandage over a tanned thigh and the slightest ghost of blood, staining the bottom few layers. Without thinking, Lena reaches out and grabs Kara’s hand. Her mouth moves before she decides what to say.

“Hey, Supergirl. I don’t know if you can hear me… I hope you can hear me… but the people of National City need you” She pauses, and wets her lips as she deliberates her next words. “I need you. I need you to wake up and tell me that you’re okay and that everything’s okay because I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who could convince me that right now. Because when I get convinced about something not many people can talk me out. First Lionel, then Lex and now you. You’re kinda my lifeline here. So if you can hear me, just open your eyes, or squeeze my hand and let me know you’re okay because I really need that from you.”

She’s not sure when she started crying, but she feels a tear drip from her chin to their joined hands. “She can hear you. She’s trying to wake up.” A soothing voice tells her. She jerks round and locks eyes with Astra.

“You’re awake.” Lena breathes.

“Yes.” Astra replies, solemn. “she would be awake by now, if not for the Kryptonite in her system. But she’s fighting it. And it was a small dosage. She won’t be with her powers again for a while, especially with the solar flare coming soon, but she will heal in time.”

“She’d better.” That was Cat. She came closer and tucked herself under Astra’s shoulder, mindful of her arm.

“If she doesn’t I’ll kill her myself.” Alex finishes, opening the door, Lucy behind her. She bears a file and a grim expression.

“Is that my bloodwork? Am I free to go?” Cat asks upon seeing it.  
Alex hesitates. “We should probably talk in private.”

“It’s family. Just tell me.” Cat replies. Lena feels a small smile slide onto her face as Astra, with Lucy’s help, hurriedly collects three more chairs and everyone takes a seat.

“There were some anomalies in your test results. Nothing much, but enough to be sure…” Alex stops again, tense as she calculates her next words.

“You’re pregnant.” Lucy says. Alex glares. “Sorry, but you were being needlessly dramatic. The kid would have came before you finished your sentence.”

“But how can I be pregnant?” Cat frowns.

“We need to consult Alura but for now we’ll just say Kryptonian DNA because that’s definitely what’s running through your system.” Alex replies.

Tears well in Cat’s eyes. “Kitten?” Astra asks, gently.

“We’re having a baby.” Cat says, a beaming smile lodging itself on her face.

“We’re having a baby.” Astra repeats, dumbstruck. She stands, grasping Cat’s waist and lifting her up, spinning her round. She presses a kiss to her wife’s midsection and sets her down again. As soon as her feet touch the ground Alex and Lucy take turns pulling her into a side hug, wary of her sling, and do the same with Astra, who reiterates in disbelief “we’re having a baby.”

“What, who’s having a baby?” Comes a small, hoarse voice. Five heads snap round to the direction of the sunbed. The lid is pushed up and Kara says again “who’s having a baby?”

“Kara!” the others in the room exclaim. Alex is the first to pull the hero into a bear hug, quickly joined by Alex and Astra, who rush to tell Kara all that happened while she was asleep. Lena and Cat hang back. “Congratulations, Cat.”

“Thank you, Lena.” Cat replies, wiping away her tears and smiling wide, before her eyes widen, too. “I have to tell Carter. Astra, honey?” Astra extracts herself from Kara’s hug and is immediately at Cat’s side. “We have to tell Carter. It’s almost five o’clock. He should be home by now.” Astra nods. Alex and Lucy step back from Kara, letting Cat through to kiss her on the forehead. “Get better, you.”

Kara nods dutifully. “Love you, Aunt Cat. You too, Aunt Astra. Give Carter a hug for me.” The women swear they will before they leave the glass hall and head through the tunnels. Before too long Alex and Lucy excuse themselves, leaving Lena and Kara alone. Kara attempts to hop off her table, but Lena rushes forward. As soon as she is close enough, Kara pulls her into a bear hug, and Lena barely has to think before she slides her arms around the blonde’s waist, hugging her just as tightly. She feels Kara’s breath on her neck.

“Never put yourself in danger like that again, do you hear me?” Kara asks, voice firm.

“I’m sorry.” Lena hurries, “I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt, and if you hate me now I totally get it, and if-”

Kara frowns. “Hate you? I could never hate you. I lo- like you too much to do that.” She holds her breath, praying to Rao that Lena didn’t pick up on her slip.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry and you were right and I’ll never do something like that again.” Lena feels an all too familiar sensation of tears pricking at her eyes.

“It’s okay, Lena.” Kara replies. She pulls back, and cradles Lena’s face in her hands, using the pad of her thumb to wipe a tear away. “I’ll see how fast I can get out of here, and we’ll go back to the apartment and get takeout and watch a movie, okay?”

Lena nods, feeling ridiculous. Surely she should be the one comforting Kara, not the other way round? Instead she tracks down the first operative to walk past, which happens to be Rob, and asks him to get Alex.

It isn’t for a few hours that Kara is released, and even then she’s confined to bedrest. She’s less than thrilled with the arrangement, but Alex smugly tells her “doctor’s orders” and Kara grumbles the entire drive home.

Lena helps her into the elevator, and then the apartment, and then into bed, after aiding in a very awkward clothes change that neither of them can think about for too long. Kara picks a restaurant and Lena gets into her pyjamas and they eat in bed exchanging jokes and stories before they realise it has been hours and the food is nearly cold, not that that stops Kara from eating another carton.

They eventually pass out shortly before sunrise, both of them dreaming of laughing children with dark hair, green eyes and superpowers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. If it makes you uncomfortable I'd advise reading the beginning and the last few lines because a lot of the second half is largely smut with feels.

Lena wakes up once around eight, more out of habit than anything else. The sun is higher in the sky than it was when they went to sleep, but Lena is still exhausted. Kara’s arm rests heavily around Lena’s shoulders. Deciding that her estimation of two hours sleep is not nearly enough, she snuggles into Kara’s side, mindful of her hero’s wound.

She tucks her own arms against her chest and a small smile drifts onto her face. It’s unbearably hot, and the blanket draped over the pair isn’t helping. Judging how deep Kara’s sleep is, she takes the chance and whips the blanket off them both and deposits it on the floor next to the mattress. She thinks she sees Kara’s eyes flicker open, but they’re closed just as quickly.

Kara hums happily as more sun hits her, pulling Lena in closer, and frowning slightly as she aggravates her cuts. Lena’s hand drifts up to smooth over her brow, and her expression eases. She places the hand on Kara’s neck, aware that her other is still tucked between them.

The next time Lena wakes up it has to be at least midday, and Kara has fully turned towards her, her bad leg thrown over both of Lena’s and her other leg between Lena’s thighs. Lena blushes as she realises that the top half of Kara’s body has turned, too, and Lena is face-to-chest with her hero. Kara’s other arm has made it’s way around her neck, too, and she jerks in her sleep, pulling Lena to an indecent closeness. The thigh between Lena’s raises slightly and she bites back a gasp.

Thankfully, Kara isn’t at full strength so Lena takes the opportunity to push with her trapped hand at Kara’s side, lifting from her ribs, and Kara rolls onto her back. Unfortunately, she manages to take Lena with her. A hot blush paints Lena’s face and chest, as she braces herself on her hands and knees, and realises that Kara is still strong. All it would take is for Kara to tighten her hold one more time and the brunette would land face first in the cleavage of the woman underneath her.

Kara arches up to meet her, and Lena feels breath graze her lips as she sighs “Lee.”

Lena’s blush deepens, if it were at all possible, and Kara’s hold weakens. When she feels it, Lena shoots back, so quickly she almost falls on the floor. Clearing her throat and fixing her hair, she scampered to the kitchen, knowing Kara would be up as soon as she smelled food, and she’d be hungry.

Unloading the basic requirements for pancakes, she set to work. Once the batter was done, she glanced over at Kara, who made a small noise in her sleep that was somewhere between a sob and a moan. Lena’s eyes widened, and she busied herself rooting around for pancake toppings and starting to heat the pan. She began brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

By the time the first stack was done the smell was drifting through the apartment. 

“OW!” 

Lena’s head snapped round. Kara had one arm on the ground, holding her up, and her torso hanging from the edge.

“No! No no no! Get back in bed. Right now.” Lena ordered, waving her spatula threatingly.

Kara bit back a laugh, exchanging it for a pout. “But why?”

“You’re on bedrest. Doctor’s orders.” Lena reminded. Kara pushed herself back up and onto the mattress.

“But Leeeee! Pancakes!” Kara moaned, making grabby hands at where Lena had put the plate.

The CEO chuckled. “What do you want on them?”

“Chocolate chips!” Kara cheered. Lena picked up the plate, along with cutlery and the small bag of chips she found and brought them over.

“You are not allowed to leave this bed. Got it?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Kara rolled her eyes, tucking into her meal and Lena supressed a shiver.

“Let me know if you want any more. I made plenty of batter.” Lena said, hurrying back to the stove and just barely saving the start of the second batch from burning. “What do you want to do today?” At Kara’s hopeful expression she amended “apart from leaving bed?” The Super deflated quickly, and Lena rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her mug.

“Netflix and chill?” Kara asked.

Lena choked on her coffee. “I’m sorry?”

“Netflix and chill.” Kara repeated. “Sounds like fun. There can be food involved. We don’t have to leave the bed. I won’t even have to move. Perfect, right?”

Lena frowned, considering Kara’s words. It’s not like she was opposed, she decided as she flipped the last pancake, placing it on a plate. She wondered what Kara meant by food. Like, on a scale of fairly tame whipped cream to ginger root nonsense. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth, and she chewed it thoughtfully. She imagined a severely unimpressed Alex Danvers restitching Kara wound and reapplying bandages while giving them both a lecture on why you should listen to doctors when they say not to get too excited.

“I- uh- I’m not sure we-“

“Please, Lena? I really wanna watch Sense8! Alex won’t watch it with me and I’m almost at the end of the second season!”

Lena burst into laughter. “Kara?” She managed before starting off again. “Kara, what do… what do you think…” The alien stared, dumbstruck and a little offended, at the woman almost bent double, clutching her stomach with laughter. “Sorry! It’s just um…” Lena took a deep breath to calm herself. “What do you think Netflix and chill means?”

“Watching a show with someone. Y’know… Netflixing… Chilling…”

“Kara, no.”

“Then what does it-“ Lena gave the alien a look. “Oh… Oh! Oh Rao!” Lena wondered if Superblush was a thing, because Kara was bright red in seconds. “I didn’t- I don’t- I didn’t mean-”

“Kara, it’s alright.” Lena replied, walking over and sitting next to the Kryptonian, pancakes forgotten. Kara slapped her hands over her face and kept them there in a vice like grip. 

“It’s fine. I would love to watch a movie with you.” Kara slowly lowered her hands. Lena laughed as she did a quick circuit of the apartment, picking up Kara’s laptop, her pancakes and a couple of bags of popcorn she had seen in earlier searches. She passed the device to a still blushing Kara and sat on her side of the bed with food in hand. “God, how did I ever think you were human?”

A door opening interrupted them. Two heads snapped round. Alex entered, along with Lucy, Susan, Winn, and two agents neither woman had met.

“Alex? What’s happening?” Kara asked, straining to get up. Lena gently pushed her back down, not tearing her gaze from the entering agents. Each person was carting a bag or trunk, all plain black with an intricate chrome lock.

Alex looked grim. “Lena informed us that there was a serious breech of privacy.”

“Lena, what?” Kara looked at her, confused, and everything from the day before hit Lena, all at once. 

Lena took several deep, calming breaths as she had the now all too familiar feel of tears pricking at her eyes. “Kara, I’m so so sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Lilian knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl.” Lucy said, cutting across the Luthor’s apology.

“Oh.” The quiet response broke Lena’s heart. She turned back to Kara, and rather than seeing blue eyes she saw a curtain of blonde hair hanging sadly.

“It’s just some extra security. While you heal.” Alex informed Kara, helping the others gently lower their cases and unlocking each one, giving each person a few basic instructions before she moved on.

Lucy came over and sat on the bed, Lena curling up within herself to make room. “It’s no one’s fault, really. Lena never meant to tell her your secret.”

“I know.” Kara replied, still sounding small.

“Could you give us a minute?” Lucy asked Lena, who nodded and retreated to the bathroom. “We think we’re closing in on Lilian. We tracked a helicopter matching the description of hers following a similar flight path to the one she must have taken. It’s in this bunker a dozen or so miles from the city. It’s in Lilian’s name.” Kara straightened a little. “You can’t come.” Seeing the Super’s expression change, Lucy hurried to add “no pouting. Just bedrest.”

“You’re worse than Alex.” Kara chuckled. “Why did you make Lena leave the room to tell me that?”

Lucy hesitated. “With recent events we’re not sure it’s best to… discuss things concerning CADMUS around…”

“Lena?” Kara hissed. “You have got to stop with the whole anti Luthor thing. I trust her.”

“And she spilled your secret.” Lucy replied. “Look, I trust her, too, but the DEO thinks that maybe we should be… cautious.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “and by DEO do you mean Alex?”

“Heard my name.” The agent said as she sat where Lena was on the bed. “We’re almost done here.” 

Kara glanced around and saw several ugly boxes made of the same black and chrome placed systematically around the corners of the apartment. “You’re sealing us in?”

“Just you.” Alex replied.

“What? No.”

“The objective was to keep her safe while we made sure it was okay for her to return home. We’ve checked. Taken every precaution. Searched every square inch of apartment, office, car, walk to work. The threat is gone. She can leave.”

Kara couldn’t help but notice that Alex was avoiding saying Lena’s name. “But you don’t know.”

“Yes, I do. There is literally nowhere she could get in any more trouble than the average citizen of National City.”

“Her mother’s still out there.”

“Not for much longer.” Alex replied. “And without your powers and on bedrest there’s nothing you can do to protect her. We’ll send some agents with her, but she should be completely safe from harm within a few hours.”

“It’s too easy, Lex. You just happened to identify the only helicopter on that route and trace it back to a bunker payed for in Lilian’s name? She’s way too smart for that.”

“Or maybe just once she’s missed something. Either way, it’s our best lead.”

“Well, you can’t just throw her out. This is still my place. She’s still my guest.” Kara replied.

“I’ll go.” Lena said. The three women on the bed looked up in shock. “I wasn’t eavesdropping, the walls are just really thin.” She looked around the apartment for her case. “Just give me some time to collect my things.”

Alex and Lucy nodded. “We have to go, anyway. We’re leaving Chris and Jordan with you. Susan? Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Jordan will activate the barrier once Lena leaves.” Lucy told Kara. “We’ll leave her the remote.”

“Love you.” Alex said, hugging Kara, whose pout was out in full force. She, Lucy and Susan filed out of the apartment, handing another ugly but smaller box to the blonde soldier on the left. Kara absently wondered if a paint job would destroy the device or just the aesthetic.

The door swung closed behind the women, and Lena turned to Kara. “I’m so so so so sorry about what happened with Lilian. I can never apologize enough. It was stupid and neglectful and unforgivable and I can’t believe I-”

“Lena!” Kara called. The brunette’s mouth snapped shut. “It’s okay. From what Alex said Lilian won’t be a problem for much longer. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“You- you know I’d never-” Lena began. She licked her lips, formulating her next words. “You know I wouldn’t betray you like that, never on purpose.”

“I know.” Kara replied, cutting off whatever she was going to say next. “I know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt me.”

“How do you? Like Lucy said, you should be cautious.” At Kara’s look, she responded. “The walls are thin, Kara.” She scanned the apartment for her bag.

“Don’t leave yet.” Kara asked. At Lena’s hesitation, she added, “I feel a lot safer when you’re here.”

“I have to get going.” Lena replies. “They can’t raise the barrier until I leave. I don’t want to put you in harm’s way again.” Without thinking, she reached over, bracing her right arm against the headboard and using her left to pull the blanket up where it had slipped down Kara’s waist. Kara grabbed her wrist.

“Please. Just for a little while.” Kara begged. “I want you to stay.” The hand on Lena’s wrist slowly glided up her arm, past her shoulder, and settled on her neck, playing with the hair at her nape. Lena froze. Kara stared at her, expectantly. 

Fuck it was the only thing that ran through Lena’s mind as she leaned in, sealing the distance between the two of them with a kiss. A warmth spread through Lena’s body, starting at her lips and radiating outwards. It took Kara a second to respond but then she gave everything she had to Lena, who readily gave back.

Kara pulled away for a second to push herself up, so she was fully sitting up against the pillows, and pulled gently on Lena’s neck, urging her closer. Lena knelt on the bed beside the hero, her left hand travelling to Kara’s face, holding her tightly.

Kara’s hand slid down Lena’s neck, grazing over her torso. Lena gasped into her mouth when the hand brushed her chest. Kara felt her way down Lena’s body, making her whimper and moan, until her hand locked on a warm thigh, and tugged. Taking the hint, Lena moved closer, maintaining the kiss as she swung her left thigh over both of Kara’s, minding her injury. Kara lifted her good leg slightly and Lena grinded on it, not breaking their kiss. They both moaned at the friction.

Kara’s hand moved from Lena’s thigh to her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt. Kara pulled back enough to look at Lena, who nodded her permission, and helped remove her shirt, leaving her naked from the waist up. Kara’s eyes widened. “Wow.”

Lena chuckled, but choked on it when Kara began to kiss and lick from a spot by her ear, along her jawline, and down to her neck, where she began to suck on her pulse point. Lena’s hands gripped Kara’s shoulders. She let out a low moan, which spurred Kara on, making her way along her collarbone and slowly down to her chest, alternately biting and sucking, making Lena writhe on her lap, grinding harder, gripping harder, groaning harder.

Lena panted as Kara continued, embarrassingly almost undone while Kara had barely started. Kara, whose mouth was finding one nipple with a mix of hot, wet lips and tongue and the barest scrape of teeth. Kara, who had one hand massaging her other breast, rolling her other nipple until it was embarrassingly hard. Kara, whose other hand was caressing her stomach and almost at her throbbing clit.

Kara switched as she heard the ripping of fabric and felt the hand teasingly search for her clit by touch alone. She bucked her hips when Kara’s fingers finally made contact, moaning louder than before. The sound permeated the apartment and she vaguely recalled the agents posted outside, waiting for her to leave. She didn’t care if they heard or not. All she cared about was the woman beneath her, who was stimulating her clit with the heel of her palm and carefully slipping a finger into her. Lena bit her lip to hold back a scream, but Kara sensed something because she pulled back again.

Lena whined at the sudden loss and nodded that she was fine, “please”, she whispered, begging more than anything else. Kara leaned in to kiss her again, her tongue swiping at Lena’s bottom lip, and Lena gave in. She tried to put up a fight as Kara claimed every inch of her, but found herself surrendering to the woman beneath her. She felt a second finger brush against her entrance. “Please, Kara.” Lena whimpered, shrieking as it joined the first. Kara continued thrusting and soon Lena was falling apart above her, coming with a loud cry. Kara pulled out and experimentally licked at the wetness clinging to her fingers, before shoving both into her mouth and humming happily. Lena’s head dropped onto Kara’s shoulder.

“Give me a second.” Lena whispered, kissing Kara’s neck.

“Mark me.” Kara replied.

Lena lifted her head. “What?”

“I’m without powers. That means I can bruise. Mark me while you can.” Kara told her.

Lena grinned wolfishly, and lowered her head to the spot she’d just kissed. She licked, sucked and bit until Kara had a large, dark bruise forming on the join between her neck and shoulder, and several smaller ones darkened the area around it.

Kara keened and Lena raised herself up on all fours, pulling at Kara’s clothes, and Kara mentally praised herself for forgoing pants in favour of underwear and an oversized shirt. Lena whipped the shirt over Kara’s head, with some help, and her hands flew to the blonde’s breasts, licking a stripe from her throat to her cleavage. Her breath ghosted over Kara’s chest and the blonde shuddered. She went back and forth between her breasts and neck, leaving marks all over her torso, until she felt a hand grab her wrist.

Lena pulled back instantly, waiting for Kara’s reaction. “Lena.” Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “Lena please touch me.”

“I am touching you.” Lena replied, smirking.

Kara moaned. “You know what I mean.”

Lena decided to test the waters, letting her smirk broaden. “Do I?”

“Lena!” Kara nearly screamed. “Please fuck me!”

Lena grinned, reaching to the bedside table. She tied her hair up loosely, and crawled down Kara’s body, spreading her legs until she could kneel between them. She gently lifted Kara’s legs so she could slide her panties down and off, before placing one leg back and the other over her shoulder.

Kara’s hands gripped the loose ponytail she now wore as she lowered her mouth to Kara’s clit. She licked and sucked the already unbelievably turned on woman until Kara was a bucking mess. She used four fingers to hold Kara’s pelvis down to the bed, her thumb rubbing tight circles over the nub of nerve ends. Kara’s grip tightened and she moaned, low and long.

Kara was seconds away from coming when there was a knock on the door.

“Miss Luthor? Time to go!” 

Lena froze. “Shit.”

“Ugh.” Kara groaned. “Pack your bag.” She told her. Lena dropped her gaze.

“Of course.” Lena replied, finally locating her bag where she had kicked it under the dresser that first night with Kara. Internally, she scolded herself for being so stupid. A Super and a Luthor could never work. After everything, she was back to square one, and that was just if she was lucky. She rammed her clothes back into her backpack with perhaps more force than was strictly necessary. Another knock sounded at the door. Lena pulled on a crumpled dress and the least elaborate underwear she had brought.

“Lee?” Came a quiet voice. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

Kara winced at the short retort. “Look, I was wondering-”

“What?”

“Are you free tonight?”

Lena relaxed, dropping her defensive attitude. “Yeah, I’m free. All my plans seem to have gone out the window a bit.” A brilliant smile adorned her face when she turned back.

“Great. Cause I was thinking that once we had your mother dealt with, we could…”

“Pick up where we left off?” Lena smirked, leaning over to kiss her. “Well, I do still owe you an orgasm.” Kara’s face flushed as there was another knock at the door.

“It sucks that you have to leave.” She pouted.

“Well, your spy buddies seem very keen on making sure I do.” Lena replied, slinging her backpack up and on. She clutched both straps when she felt one slip, and Kara giggled at her. “Where are my shoes?” Another knock, more insistent this time. “I’m coming!” She turned to Kara, “they must really want me gone, huh?” Kara playfully rolled her eyes in return.

Kara looked at Lena, a small smile on her face. This was Lena as she’d never seen her before. She’d got glimpses, sure, but this was Lena completely without defences. She was free and unrestrained and playful and happy and grinning ear to ear and in that moment Kara knew one thing for certain.

“I love you, Lena.”

Lena’s smile didn’t waver. “I love you, Kara.”

The door slammed. The bubble burst. Suddenly they were face to face with Lilian Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is wild, yo. Let me know how I did!


	10. Chapter 10

“Lena.” Lillian nodded, taking in the scene in disgust.

“Lillian.” Lena replied curtly. She fumbled behind her, not breaking eye contact with the woman who raised her.

“I was surprised to find out that Supergirl lived… well, here of all places.” Lillian scanned the small-ish apartment. “I thought the Girl of Steel”, Kara could hear the scorn in her voice, “would have nicer accommodation.”

“Sorry. If I knew you were coming I’d have cleaned up a bit.” Kara called from the bed, sounding as sarcastic as someone who had yet to put a shirt on could.

“Kara, you, um-“ Lena gestured to the Super’s torso and Kara yelped, grabbing her discarded shirt from Lena’s side of the bed and pulled it on.

Lillian rolled her eyes. “And now I see you’ve corrupted my daughter.”

“Don’t act like you ever thought of me as your daughter.” Lena spat.

“Now, Lena, let’s not be over dramatic. I made you. I taught you right from wrong, good from bad. I showed you what family is.” Lilian replied.

“You taught me hate.”

“I taught you logic.” Lilian responded. “I instilled the Luthor beliefs into you.”

Kara sat up more in bed, willing her powers to kick in. “You are aware you sound like a cult leader, right?”

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena hissed out of the corner of her mouth. “Stop aggravating the crazy woman with the gun.”

“Keep her talking. I texted Alex.” Kara hissed back. “She’s a few minutes out.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“You know why, Lena. Creatures like her turn up and we worship them as gods not realising they’re vermin. All they want is to destroy us. They’ll kill us all unless we kill them first.”

“That’s not true!” Kara gasped. “We just want to help. There are a few bad guys, but that’s why me and Cl-Superman exist! To stop them.”

“You praise yourself and Superman as champions and yet your first foes were Kryptonian.” Lilian laughs.

“There are a few bad guys!” Kara exclaims again. “Kryptonians like Non and myself, we have the capacity for evil and good in equal measure, but I choose good. I will always choose good. Non was too far gone, but he’s dead now. I killed him. His wife is dead, too.” Kara’s voice broke with the last sentence. “I take no pleasure in it. Everyone has the capacity for good, including every human, despite you standing in my apartment holding a gun to myself and your own daughter.”

Lilian ignored Kara’s final comment, although Lena decided that she would high-five Kara for that later. “You mourn them. They were murderers and you cry for them.”

“Not him.” Kara said, resolute. “But she was my aunt. And she deserved better. Instead she was caught in crossfire between two sides. A general without an honourable death.”  
“A general? So she took joy in killing people.”

“Not people, according to you, and she only made the decision to go to war once, against the Daxamites. They weren’t a peaceful people, and they were enslaving people. They took them. Husbands, wives, children, stolen from their homes and forced to work on Daxam as slaves, and the citizens just carried on like it was fine.”

Once again, Lilian seemed to have tuned out of the conversation. “According to our files, Daxamites and Kryptonians are one and the same.”

“Your files are wrong.” Kara snapped. She raised her hands, a sign of surrender. “Look, I can help you. I won’t aid eradicating aliens, but if you come to the DEO, willingly, we can compare notes on species, help identify aliens, negotiate a truce, and we can both get what we want. Just put the gun down.”

Lilian barked out a laugh, and Lena and Kara both flinched. “Stay there. Hands where I can see.” Lilian gestured with the gun, and Lena lowered herself onto the bed, hands up by Kara’s side.

“Alex’s ETA is about thirty seconds.” Kara mumbled. Lena swore the hero was shaking. She linked their pinkies together, both a sign that she had heard and an attempt at comfort.

“One of these chambers has a kryptonite bullet, and one has a lead bullet. I don’t like to waste resources, but I feel generous today, so… who wants to watch the other die?”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“Something wrong, daughter?”

Lena forced a laugh. “You’re just such a cliché. Two bullets. Who goes first? It’s so overdone!” Lena cackled. “I thought you had better material than that, mother.”

“Lena, what are you doing?” Kara whispered. She had said to stall but she didn’t think Lena’s idea of stalling would be this life threatening.

Lena ignored her. “You, of all people, should be more well versed with tropes. Lex made his way through the cliché villain playbook. Hell, he created half the playbook.” She knew she had gone beyond touching a nerve when she brought up Lex, more opening up a poorly healed wound. Now all that was left to do was rub in salt. “I suppose he should know all about it. Remind me, Supergirl, how many times did he get defeated by Superman again?”

“How dare you!” Lena’s face throbbed and she felt a trickle of blood from where one of Lilian’s rings had caught her cheek. Kara felt useless and willed her powers to snap back into place. Lilian looked up and her eyes widened.

Alex, realising she had been spotted, called out “Lilian Luthor, you are under arrest for-” Lilian interrupted with two shots, both heading straight for where Kara and Lena sat. Lucy, who had got closer to Lilian while the tall woman was distracted, took the opportunity to tackle her, kicking her ankles and taking out her legs. Lucy clambered on Lilian’s back, holding her down and forcing her into handcuffs. Alex ran to the bed to check on the hostages.

“Kara? Lena?”

Lena was frozen, staring barely two inches to her right where the glowing green bullet had lodged itself in the headboard. Alex’s voice snapped her out of it. “Yeah. I’m fine. She’s a lousy shot.”

“She got Cat.”

“She wasn’t tackled when she aimed at Cat. Nice one, Major Lane.” Lena added. Lucy nodded, grinning up at her proudly. Lilian groaned underneath her. A small amount of blood fell from her nose and she groaned again.

“Um, Al?” Kara’s voice was small. The hero pointed at her shoulder. “She got me again.” Four pairs of eyes shot to Kara’s bleeding shoulder. The hero grimaced, looking significantly paler. “Just a flesh wound.”

Lucy gestured to the soldiers that had followed them in, and two grabbed Lilian, taking an arm each, and they filed out and down to the car.

Lena could see the lead bullet sticking out of the headboard behind Kara. “It went straight through.”

Alex studied the injury. “Doesn’t seem to have pierced anything major. I can patch you up, no problem.”

Kara nodded and Alex made quick work of stitching her sister back together. “It’s going to hurt like hell for a while. Depending on when you get your powers back.”

Kara nodded. “I’ll look after her.” Lena replied, her tone leaving no room for negotiation.

Alex grinned. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” She headed to the door. “Oh, and, by the way?” She stopped in the threshold, waiting until two sets of eyes were trained on her. “Kara’s shirt is on inside out. And nice hickies, sis.” The rapid blushes told her all she needed to know. “No funny business until she’s healed, got it?”

Kara turned to Lena. “Lena, honey, could you?”

“Way ahead of you.” Lena replied, picking up a pillow from the bed and throwing it at Alex, who ducked as it hit the doorframe. Lena and Kara heard her laughter echoing down the stairwell.

“Guess we have to hold off on that orgasm I owe you.” Kara’s good arm grasped a pillow and Lena giggled as she jumped out of the way. “So… Chinese?”

“Pot stickers?”

“On it.”


End file.
